Wizards And Ghosts
by fictionworld2
Summary: With Voldemort growing stronger and gathering powerful allies Dumbledore requests the help of Earths superhero Danny Phantom. Post GOF. Post Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards And Ghosts.

SUMMARY: Harry and Danny team up to do what they do best and that is save the world. Voldemort better look out.

Chapter 1:

Albus Dumbledore was a man who was rarely ever surprised. The old great sorcerer had witnessed many great and terrible things in his long life. However as Albus was busy organizing each teachers monthly paycheck he was surprised when time seemed to stop.

Albus gazed around the now silent office which was usually filled with the sounds of the various tinkering gadgets and wondered what entity had been powerful enough to suspend the flow of time. "I believe I can answer that question Prof. Dumbledore" came a voice from the shadows out of which glided a ghostly entity wearing a purple hooded cloak had a scar running down the right side of the otherwise pale white face which contained two glowing red eyes with dark rings around the edges.

"And who might you be?" Dumbledore inquired in a tone that suggested they were having a discussion over tea.

"To answer your question Albus my name is Clockwork and I am the master of time." The ghost stated.

Albus was stunned. He of course had heard of there been such thing as a Father Time but to actually see the man in question here in the flesh was another thing entirely but this did not stop him from being courteous.

"Where are my manners would you care for a cup of tea or perhaps a lemon drop?" Albus asked politely.

" As much as I would enjoy that I am afraid I cannot stay long, just my being here and what I am about to do might help and even speed up the end of the war or it might make your current situation more worse than it already is." Clockwork sighed.

"You are of course referring to the recent resurrection of Lord Voldemort are you not?" Albus asked curious now.

"Aye, indeed I am and that brings is to what we need to talk about. I believe at the moment you are reinstating the Order Of The Phoenix, the reason I bring this up is because I believe I have the perfect candidate in mind for you" Clockwork said to Dumbledore.

"Oh and why do you think that this candidate of yours would be well suited in the Order?" Albus asked.

"Because he is of noble heart, highly courageous, smart, resourceful, skillful and has on occasion saved the world" Clockwork said to Dumbledore in praising tone. "I am referring of course to Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom, you have heard of him I take it" Clockwork informed him.

"Of course the Halfa who defeated Pariah Dark, and who saved the world from the Disasteroid by turning the planet intangible, the half human half ghost" Albus listed off.

"Exactly I think your cause would benefit largely by having him in your group of fighters particularly now that Tom is looking to recruit ghosts as well as dementors, giants and werewolves into his army of feared magical creatures" said Clockwork.

Albus gulped. The Wizarding World had investigated Amity Park ghosts more thoroughly after the Disasteroid incident and had been shocked at the power and damage that these spectral beings were capable of inflicting. Albus knew that if Voldemort got his hands on an army of ghosts then he would be unstoppable.

"As you can guess I'm sure this would be a severe catastrophe for the Magical, Mortal and Spiritual Realms which is why I have come to you in the recommendation of young Daniel" Clockwork asserted calmly.

"And what would happen if Tom's plan were to come to fruition" Albus said his voice trembling slightly.

Clockwork closed his eyes and concentrated. Albus was seized by visions of a terrible future. Hogwarts being burnt to the ground, Fenrir Greyback tearing out Lavender Browns throat, Molly Weasley sobbing over Fred's dead body, Remus and Nymphadora lying in the Great Hall lifeless along with dozens no hundreds of citizens and students, thousands of dementors descending on the streets of London, the Ministry being reduced to rubble by green floating spectral monsters with a pile of dead bodies burning at the entrance, the visions continued to play forward showing the Death Eaters spreading their massacre across the globe until the army turned in on itself and the wizards and magical creatures fought each other until the very end leaving nothing but a barren wasteland for a planet.

"ENOUGH !, enough!" screamed Albus.

"Do you now thoroughly grasp the gravity of the situation we are currently in?" Clockwork asked.

Albus took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes I understand, how can I get in contact with Mister Fenton" Albus asked shakily.

"The same way as you would any wizard, by owl, I will of course be informing him of your arrival and the importance of participating in this war; he may be able to succeed in uniting different magical races for your cause and with young Harry's backing and political power may finally clean up the pathetic excuse for a government the Wizarding World has" Clockwork proclaimed.

Albus had to admit that this future sounded way better than the other one he had just witnessed then again anything sounded better than that future.

"Well Albus this is where I leave you, I hope you will do what's right, goodbye" Clockwork said disappearing in a whirl of sickly green light. The moment Clockwork disappeared time resumed its natural flow.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then proceeded to reach for a quill and parchment. When he finished the letter and sent it off with a school owl to Amity Park, he went down to Hagrid's Hut where the large groundskeeper at his request poured him a large brandy.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. All places, characters and rights belong to Butch Hartman, Nicklelodeon and J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2:

Danny finished his English essay for Lancer. Apparently being earth's saviour did not excuse him from his English teacher boring lectures and obscene amount of homework. He thanked every deity in the universe that no ghost had interrupted him during his daunting task.

He was just heading to bed when time seemingly appeared to stop. Sighing knowingly he turned to great the purple cloaked ghost known as Clockwork. Today he was in his infant form.

"Daniel contain yourself, yes I have popped in to visit but you know how much it embarrasses me when you gush so" Clockwork sarcastically stated.

"Hi, Clockwork do what do I owe the visit" replied Danny.

"A rather grave pressing matter that must be dealt with as soon as possible" Clockwork answered levitating unto to Danny's bed.

"Great nothing can ever be peaceful for too long because that would make my life easy" thought Danny.

Clockwork continued despite Danny's obvious discomfort "In approximately one hour you will receive a letter from a powerful wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore who will request counsel with you in the hopes of gaining you as a potential ally in the upcoming war against another powerful but evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort".

"Whoa, Whoa back up a second there. Wizard? and I'm pretty sure you used the word war there." Danny spluttered.

"Yes, wizards Daniel, ghosts aren't the only supernatural beings in the world, the Magical World is of course hidden from the Mortal World due to fear of persecution, if you sit down I will explain" said Clockwork calmly.

Danny took a seat next to the bed Clockwork occupied.

"Where to begin, well at the start I suppose, a millennia ago a magic was openly practised by all number of creatures not just humans and for a time there was peace and harmony throughout the land however nonmagical folk or Muggles as wizardkind call them grew restless and eventually scared of the terrifying power that magic wielders possessed and proceeded to persecute and punish various magical beings for practising magic usually by drowning, beheading or the more popular burning at the stake, after much heated debate the magical community agreed to go into hiding and employed certain representatives of the magical community to not only uphold the laws of magickind but to make sure the existence of magic was kept secret from Muggles, this group would later become known as the Ministry Of Magic which has its own bases in each country all over the world to monitor magic, with me so far?" Clockwork asked.

Danny nodded.

Clockwork continued. "After a while the constant inbreeding of between wizards and witches resulted in squibs, people who had magical parents but who had no magical ability themselves, these children were cast out of magical society and were never seen or heard from again. Wizards eventually began marrying Muggles and fathering more magical children to help boost the magical communities numbers these children where crudely labelled as half-bloods despite the fact they had more magical power and skill than their predecessors also called pure bloods. After a few centuries an anomaly occurred that thoroughly shocked the magical population. A witch was born into a Muggle family. At first the magical community was stumped but then decided to let the matter rest labelling it as a freak of nature until it happened again and again until there was a steady amount of muggle born magical children in the community. You see Daniel the squibs who were cast out so long ago where in fact the ancestors of these children thus giving them a viable reason for the existence of their magical abilities, the magical community aka purebloods were spiteful because these children both muggleborns and half-bloods were more capable in magic than them and as such passed unfair laws and decrees restricting the rights of mostly muggleborns, after being successful in the discrimination of muggleborns or Mudbloods as the rudely called them they began moving against other nonhuman magical creatures in particular mermaids, vampires, werewolves, giants, elves, goblins, centaurs, fairies and began to see themselves as superior beings to the other magical beings and this persecution has continued for up to five hundred years to this day" Clockwork finished.

"But what does this have to do with this Voldemort dude" Danny exclaimed.

"Voldemort otherwise known as Tom Riddle rose to power over twenty years ago with a powerful army of followers known as Death Eaters who shared in his belief to purge the world of all things non wizard including half-bloods, muggleborns and muggles, however a prophecy was made stating that a child born at the end of July would have the power to vanquish him. Voldemort went after this threat and after a year and a half of hunting murdered the childs parents and proceeded to murder the child however the mother using an old blood magic ritual which required the willing sacrifice of her life made the curse the wizard cast at the child rebound and reduce the wizard to a wraith like state. The child in question was called Harry Potter and became known all over Europe as the Boy Who Lived. Recently this wizard has regained his body and is gathering his followers once more but this time he is assembling an army of dark magical creatures that are widely known and feared throughout the wizarding world and is of course looking at recruiting an army of ghosts" Clockwork finished looking directly at an awestruck Danny.

Danny after a while found his voice.

"But I don't understand if Voldemort hates all things nonwizard then why would the magical creatures follow him?"

"He promised them equal rights but we both know that the only thing they'll get is a good old fashioned backstabbing" Clockwork answered.

"You can prevent this Daniel but you'll first need to repair the Wizarding World. You can only do this by befriending and uniting with Harry Potter and other magical beings. Only then can you truly defeat Voldemort and bring peace to the Wizarding World It is Europe that truly needs to be cleaned up all the other countries have already sorted out equality rights. So what do you say Daniel, think you can save the world one more time?".

Danny had an internal debate in his head. In the end he knew he had to do what was right.

"Alright Clockwork I'll do it" Danny conceded.

"You have made the right choice Daniel and always remember no matter how difficult it gets that it will all be worth it in the end" Clockwork said and with that disappeared in a whirl of sickly green light. Time resumed again.

Danny sighed, running a hand through his raven black hair wondering what he was getting himself in for. An hour later to Danny's surprise an owl flew in through his bedroom window carrying a letter. "Wizards" thought Danny as he watched the bird fly away. He hesitantly picked up the letter opened it and read…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**TO any and all people reading this I'd like to inform you that this is my very first time writing and posting a story on fanfiction. So I am highly likely to make a lot of mistakes. So any criticisms or ideas on how to make this story better would be greatly appreciated. Reviews always welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. All characters, places and rights belong to Butch Hartman, Nicklelodeon and J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2:

Danny read.

_Dear Mr. Fenton._

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a wizard. Doubtless this is probably your first interaction with my kind. I believe that the spectre known as Clockwork informed you of my intention to seek counsel with you oer the matter of the recent resurrection of Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle and the threat he poses to the Wizarding World._

_If it is convenient to you I would like to meet both you and your family and seek your aid in fighting The Dark Lord. If you could please reply as soon as possible, the envelope containing this letter acts as a miniaturized Portkey which will allow you to send a reply back as quickly as possible._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore._

Danny reread the letter twice to make sure all details were correct. Putting the letter away he lay back on his bed and thought about what his parents would say. With that in mind he fell asleep.

**Scene Change.**

"My Lord, my Lord" Avery cried running into the living room and stopping to kneel before a tall snake faced figure with red eyes and slits for nostrils and clothed in a long thin black robe.

"What news do you have for me Avery?" Voldemort asked the man towering over the kneeling servant.

"I have procured a ghost from Amity Park who has said he would be interested in joining our cause and who also has an extensive knowledge of the fabled Spirit Realm and its inhabitants" Avery said looking up fearfully at the menacing wizard hoping that this would please him or at the least save himself from receiving the Cruciatus Curse.

"Rise Avery, you have brought me good news and for that you shall be rewarded, who is this spirit that you speak of?" Voldemort asked curious of the willing spirits identity whom he had expected much more resistance from.

"His name is Skulker my Lord and he is the Hunter of the Spirit Realm" Avery answered in a small whispery voice.

"Fetch this spirit and bring him here" Voldemort ordered.

Avery hastened out of the room and returned moments later with tall floating figure which possessed a skull like face, flaming green hair, body comprised of metal and had various weapons attached to this person. All in all this was a ghost that wasn't to be trifled with.

"Leave us" Voldemort barked and Avery scurried out of the room shutting the door behind him leaving silence. in his wake.

"So you must be the Dark Lord that everybody in the Ghost Zone is talking about" Skulker stated.

Voldemort was confused. How did this spirit know of him.

"How do you and your kind know of me" Voldemort asked out of curiousity.

"The man who cheated Death itself and rose from beyond through Dark Magic, even in the Ghost Zone you are feared" the ghost answered.

Voldemort's lip curled at the thought of being feared by beings that embodied death in every way.

"Why have I been brought here? Your underling said that I would benefit hugely from joining your cause" Skulker asked growing impatient and some of his weapons began powering up.

"Peace my friend, come sit and I shall explain everything" Voldemort said indicating to a pair of armchairs beside the fireplace. The men each took their seats.

"You have been labelled as the Hunter of the Spirit Realm have you not, then why is it that the Halfa known as Danny Phantom being able to defeat you at every turn?" asked the Dark Lord.

The effect of those words was instantaneous. The ghost rose to its feet and pointed one of his weapons to Voldemort's face. Normally the sorcerer would have tortured and killed anyone who did this to him but he knew what he was doing and from Skulkers reaction how he was going to manipulate the ghost.

"You dare say that to me, I Skulker who have beheaded many an enemy and hung their pelt on my wall" Skulker growled, weapon still raised.

"I promise you Skulker that should you pledge allegiance to my cause, not only will the Spirit Realm fear your very name but the Magical and Muggle realms as well. I promise you endless glory and praise and an equally everlasting supply of prey to hunt" Voldemort said watching each word sink into Skulker's mind.

Skulker definitely was hooked on this idea. Just the mere mention of prey got him going and he knew as well as Voldemort that he would do anything the wizard ordered without hesitation.

"Very well wizard I pledge my allegiance to tou under the promise that I receive as many victims as I desire" Skulker said kneeling down and bowing to the wizard.

Voldemort internally laughed at the easy submission of the spectre. "Rise Skulker, serve me well and you will be rewarded, fail me and you shall be punished severely" Voldemort finished.

_**Scene Change**_ .

"Danny dear are you sure about this" Maddie Fenton asked her youngest son after reading the letter.

"Yeah sounds like a hoax to me" Jazz said.

"It isn't and Clockwork said that if I don't go Voldemort will start recruiting more ghosts, guys I have to stop that from happening" Danny countered.

Maddie sighed and turned to her husband Jack to ask his opinion on the matter but he looked like Christmas had come early.

"Magic, MAGIC! Who would have thought, so many possibilities so little time, why this may be better than hot fudge, well almost, Danny boy you are so lucky you have been offered this opportunity, you'll can tell us all about it won't you?, to think a whole society has hidden under us for so long and we never saw hide nor hair of them, outstanding" Jack ranted on.

Danny smiled at his Dad's predictable answer. Ever since his family had found out about his secret identity they had been in an adjustment phase so maybe some time apart might help them get used to idea that their son was half dead. Danny turned to this mother again.

"Mom?" Danny asked waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Well dear I'm not exactly happy about this but this Voldemort man sounds dangerous and appears to be a threat to the world so I'll let you go just promise me you'll be careful" Maddie relented and then hugged her son.

"I will Mom" Danny said hugging her back.

"So are you going to reply to Dumbledore letter Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I'd better tell Dad we're expecting company, otherwise he might blast them with ectogunk and scare them away". With that in mind Danny set down a fresh piece of paper on the table and began to write a reply to Dumbledore. It read:

_Dear Prof. Dumbledore_

_I am well aware of the threat that Voldemort poses and as such I ask that we meet tomorrow at 9:00am to discuss this matter further. You already have my address but please be warned. My Dad has a tendency to shoot anyone that knocks on the front door so bear in mind that you may have to duck._

_Sincerely Yours._

_Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom._

Danny placed the letter in the envelope and to his surprise the envelope glowed a pale blue and disappeared. Danny started eating his breakfast all the while wondering what he was going to say to Tucker and more importantly his girlfriend Sam. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

"Wizards? Seriously, they actually exist?" Sam asked sceptically.

"Hey I'm just as confused as you are, but it makes sense when you think about it. I mean ghosts exist so why not wizards" Danny reasoned.

"Wow, I wonder if that means vampires, werewolves and other supernatural creatures are real too" Tucker wondered aloud.

"Actually according to Clockwork they are as well as the Fae, mermaids, dragons etc." Danny listed off ignoring the looks of amazement on Sam and Tuckers faces.

"I wonder what kind of technology the use in the Wizarding world, do you know if they use magic as a form of electricity or maybe do they use it make their technology better than ours?" Tucker asked in wonder.

"Well from what I learned from Clockwork they don't use that much technology at all, the closest thing they have to stereos are old gramophones" Danny answered truthfully. Tucker after hearing this looked at Danny like he had announced the end of the world.

"Danny that's a joke right? Please tell me THAT'S A JOKE!" Tucker said screaming the last few words. Danny shook his head in reply. Tucker's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted backwards.

"Okay, now that that's over with, Danny I don't think you should go. This is not like fighting other ghosts this is fighting in a full scale war." Sam pleaded.

"Sam I have to go, if no one else does it this Valdymart guy is just going to get stronger and stronger and he will eventually like any other evil fruitloop try to take over the world, I have to stop that from happening" Danny finished his speech looking expectantly at Sam. Sam sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument and she also knew that it wasn't in her boyfriend's nature to sit on the side-lines while innocent people suffered. That was the one of the main reasons she fell in love with him.

"Alright Danny I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it but if this Moldy guy lays a hand on you I am sooo gonna kick his ass" Sam proclaimed.

"That's my girl" Danny whispered. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her into a soft gentle kiss. Just as they were about to go further Tucker opened his eyes and looked at Danny and Sam.

"Sam, what just happened? I had this terrible nightmare that Danny told us the Wizarding World didn't use technology" Tucker said dazedly.

"Do you wanna tell him or should I?" Sam asked.

"I will, you'd better cover your ears though" Danny instructed.

The citizens of Amity Park were all going about their business when they were interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek and due to experience retreated inside their homes in case it there was a ghost attack in progress.

_**Next Morning. (Dumbledore's POV).**_

Dumbledore Apparated in Amity Park town centre with a graceful _pop_ along with his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and retired ex-Auror Alastor (Mad Eye) Moody. Immediately the old Auror took out his wand and began scanning the area for potential threats. Seeing none but still keeping his wand trained he turned to the other two in the group.

"So where does this ghost kid live Albus?" Moody asked. Dumbledore took the address out of his pocket and read it over. He proceeded to a town map and located the street where the Fentons lived. He sincerely hoped that he could gain an ally in this boy especially after he heard of the many great things the boy had accomplished and the impressive amount of power he wielded.

"I don't think we need the map Albus" McGonagall said to the old wizard.

"And why's that Minerva" Albus asked curiously.

"I've pretty sure that that huge sign over there saying Fenton Works is a clear indication as to where this family is located" Minerva said drily indicating a large sign that stood up well above the town's buildings.

"Good eyesight Minerva, don't you agree Alastor?" Dumbledore asked knowing full well his friend was put out at not being able to spot the sign before McGonagall.

"Let's just go" the ex-Auror said grumpily. The trio of magical beings focused on the Fenton Works building and Disapparated with three separate _pops_. They appeared at the foot of steps leading up to the door. Remembering Danny's warning he took out his wand and hesitantly knocked on the door.

_**(Danny's POV)**_

Danny heard a knock and got up from the kitchen table and made his way over to the front door. Just then his father leapt down the stairs with a Fenton Bazooka in hand.

"GHOST!" yelled Jack.

"DAD, relax it's the wizards I was telling you about remember?" Danny said trying to calm his over exited father down.

"No ghost?" Jack grunted.

"No ghost" Danny confirmed as if trying to talk to a dim-witted five year old but then again with his father's current behaviour it wasn't too far from the truth. Jack's face lit up again. Danny was worried and scared for the wizards.

Jack ran past Danny and threw the door wide open much to the surprise and shock of the wizards on the other side of the door. Danny took in a brief study of the two wizards and witch. The eldest wizard had long white hair and a matching beard, wore half-moon spectacles and long multi-coloured robes. The other wizard had scars running down his face, a piece of his nose was missing, had frazzled hair, a large walking staff and a crazy electric blue eye strapped into an eyeless socket. The witch wore tartan robes, a traditional conical witch's hat; grey hair tied up in a tight bun, and had a stern face. Danny decided he this wasn't a woman he ever wanted to cross. Jack's booming voice interrupted his thought train.

"HELLO, I am Jack Fenton and you must be the wizards my son told me about, please come in" Jack boomed. Not waiting for an answer, he pulled each member of the group into the house and shut the door. Maddie and Jazz chose that moment to enter. They then greeted the magical beings.

"Hello, my name is Madeline Fenton, but you may call me Maddie. This is my daughter Jasmine and my son Daniel." Maddie said shaking each visitors hands.

"Thank you my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this is Minerva McGonagall my Deputy Headmistress and this is Alastor Moody retired ex-Auror otherwise known as a Dark Wizard catcher." Albus introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all" greeted McGonagall.

"How do you do?" Alastor said bowing his head slightly towards them but also keeping an eye on them at the same time.

"Very well thank you, I believe you're here to talk to my son" Maddie stated.

"Indeed I am" replied Dumbledore. He turned towards Danny and addressed him openly for the first time.

"Hello young Daniel, I must say I didn't expect the ghost Saviour to be so …" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Young?" Danny asked expectantly. Dumbledore nodded. Danny sighed. He was used to people slightly undermining him because of his age despite the fact that he had long ago proven his maturity.

"I was hoping if we could have a private chat just the two of us" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah let's go down to the basement, there's plenty of room in there" Danny said getting up from his seat and motioning for Dumbledore to follow him. The old sorcerer did so and left Moody and McGonagall behind who were promptly grilled up by Jack with questions about the Wizarding World.

Down in the basement Danny indicating a pair of wooden chairs which the two sat down in with Danny facing Dumbledore who was marvelling at the various lab equipment in the basement. Dumbledore finished looking around, faced Danny, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well Danny I assume you know why I am here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah Clockwork gave me a basic rundown of the current situation over in England and a short history detailing Moldysnort's rise to power and his current plans to recruit ghosts" Danny confessed. Dumbledore nearly choked at the mispronunciation of Voldemort's name. He told himself privately that he would anybody his whole bank vault just to say that to Tom's face.

"Yes, Danny and I'm sure you understand just how badly we need your help. My world has never once encountered the kind of ghosts you have here and we'd not stand a chance if Voldemort recruited them to his cause, that's why I'm here to see if you'd be willing to help us" Dumbledore said in a pleading voice. Danny walked over to the wizard and shook his hand.

"Deal, I'll help you, I already decided that before you came here so when do we go?" asked Danny. Dumbledore couldn't believe his luck. It took him a few minutes to answer.

"In an hour or so if you're ready" Dumbledore replied still amazed he'd gotten Dannt to agree to come with him so quickly.

"Give me a few minutes" Danny said. Dumbledore watched in amazement as the boy levitated of the floor and up through the ceiling without any impediment.

Danny had already packed the night before but what he really wanted to do was say goodbye to his friends and Sam. He glided out of Fenton Works and over to Tucker's house. Tucker was up and waiting for Danny.

"So I guess this is it huh, the one where we all go our separate ways" Tucker said dramatically.

"You serious?, the minute I get the go ahead from Dumbledore I am going to get you guys to help in the war, anyway I already asked Danielle to cover for me while I'm gone so it shouldn't get to boring around here" Daniel said and with that the two friends who considered each other brothers shook hands which then turned into a full blown hug. With that the two bade each other goodbye. Danny flew over to Sam's house. She too had gotten up to say goodbye to him.

"So there's no way I can convince you not to go through with this" Sam said pleadingly but half-jokingly at the same time. Danny smiled.

"None, but it's not for too long, soon as Dumbledore lets me I'm going to make sure you and Tucker are fighting by my side, after all can't go into battle without my wingman and I can't be a proper superhero without my girlfriend worrying about me every second can I? Danny teased. Sam smiled. Danny tilted her face up to his and met her lips in a soft but passion filled kiss. He wrapped her arms around her and she clung to his hair. The kiss deepened until eventually they broke away gasping for air.

"Don't stay away too long superhero" Sam said breathlessly.

"With a kiss like that from my super-hot girlfriend I'll be lucky if I can stay away" Danny said and with that flew out through the window and back to Fenton Works into his bedroom. He picked up his bags and proceeded downstairs where the trio of magical beings were waiting. Danny went around to each of his family members and said goodbye. After receiving a bone crushing hug from Jack he took Dumbledore's hand. The old wizard twirled on his foot and then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Usual **DISCLAIMERS **apply.

Note: -I made Danny a lot tougher in this fic. Badass but without being to over the top.

-I haven't decided yet to make Snape good or evil in this fic yet. If you want him good or evil

mention it in your reviews.

-Danny's costume is going to be changed.

Chapter 5:

They landed in an old Victorian era street which Danny assumed was in London. Across the road were a row of houses numbered from 1 to 13. Danny frowned as he only counted twelve houses. Dumbledore approached him and thrust a piece of paper into his hands.

"Here read this, it will enable you to enter headquarters" Dumbledore explained.

"Albus not here in the street there could be enemies lurking about" Alastor scolded looking around the street for any potential enemies.

"_This dude is more paranoid than my Dad and that's saying something" _thought Danny as he read the piece of paper that Dumbledore had given him. On the paper were the words, The Order Of The Phoenix is located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Danny looked up just in time to see a house jut out from between houses 11 and 13.

"Well in we go" said Dumbledore who took Danny's arm and led him into the house. They entered an old dusty dimly lit hallway that had seen better days.

"Through the door then Mr. Fenton" McGonagall instructed Danny motioning towards the door at the end of the hall. Danny walked along the creepy hall ignoring all the negative energies his ghost half was picking up.

Danny pushed open the door to what looked like a dining room. Danny did a quick scan of the room. At the end of the table was a plump middle-aged red haired woman who was bustling about with a flower duster cleaning. Near her was a middle-aged man with equally red hair with a bald patch. Sitting in the middle of the table was two men who looked to be in their mid-thirties but each of them looked like they had been through hell. The man on the opposite side of the table had long black hair, a gaunt skeletal appearance, stormy blue eyes and a beard. The man on the other side had faint scars running down his face, had sandy brown hair but with a numerous amount of grey hair, amber eyes and a moustache. In the far corner was a man who put Vlad to shame on the creepiness factor. He had long black greasy hair, sallow skin, hooked nose, dressed all the way in black and had a permanently fixed menacing scowl on his face. Danny had the whole room scanned in less than three seconds before they turned to him. The red haired woman immediately came bustling over.

"Oh you must be Daniel, my name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur" she said shaking Danny's hand. Her husband came over and introduced himself. Danny immediately liked these people. The woman had a kind motherly aura and her husband had an outward friendly, polite, good willed aura. Danny could instantly tell that they were devoted to each other by the way their aura's matched up.

The two men got up from the table to greet Danny.

"Hello my name is Sirius Black and this is my friend Remus Lupin" Sirius motioning towards Remus.

"And you must be Daniel Fenton, I must say that your younger than I expected" Remus told Danny honestly. Danny grew irritated and let his eyes flash an eerie glowing green. Remus and Sirius jumped back at the sight. Danny grinned at the wizard's reaction.

"Now, who's the kid?" Danny said smirking at the wizards who were struggling to regain their composure. The menacing wizard in the far corner decided to make his presence known.

"Oh just what we need another arrogant big-headed bratty American version of Potter" the man sneered.

"Severus not now" Albus commanded. Severus quietened but glared in Danny's direction. Danny met his glare and stared back defiantly. Danny felt a tickle at his mental defences. Not wasting any time he shoved the mental probe away. He immediately followed the source and discovered that the hook nosed slimeball was the culprit. He teleported towards the man and when he reappeared in front of him he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him clean off the floor effortlessly and let him dangle of the ground.

"Mr. Fenton, Relashio!" Albus cried shooting a spell at Danny but to his surprise the spell didn't even faze Danny. Confused, he shot a stunning spell at Danny with full power put into it, but like before the spell only dissipated harmlessly when it hit the hybrid. Danny was oblivious to the wizard's attempts to get him to relinquish his hold on the Potions Master. He spoke directly to the snarling teacher.

"Let's get one thing straight here _Severus, _I don't like you and you don't like me but if you or anybody else ever try that trick on me ever again I will personally guarantee that you will spend the rest of your life drinking your food through a straw, do you understand me?" growled Danny shaking the Professor slightly to emphasise that he was well and truly capable of carrying out his threat.

"Ye,, Yesss" gasped Severus clawing uselessly at the Halfa's hands.

"Good" said Danny and he dropped the Professor down unto the floor. He turned to the group and began speaking to Dumbledore as if nothing had happened.

"So anyway where am I bunking?" Danny asked oblivious to the stares he was getting around the room.

_**4 Weeks Later:**_

Danny dodged the various curses that Moody and Tonks were throwing at him with inhuman ease and grace but after a while he got bored and with two low charge ectoblasts had the two fully trained Aurors on the floor. Danny walked over to help them up but was still wary. He wouldn't have put it past Moody to try and get in a sneak attack. He was right to be wary as Moody tried to aim a Blasting Curse at his stomach which he turned intangible to avoid. After much study the Order had discovered that only the strongest and most deadly spells could be expected to wound ghosts and most of them needed two or more wizards to effectively bring down a ghost. It took both the efforts of Moody, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Sirius to bring Danny himself down. Danny batted away Moody's wand.

"You're getting predictable old man or does that just come with old age" Danny jibed.

"Keep your comments to yourself runt" Moody growled but he really he had grown fond of the boy since he joined the Order.

"You keep this up Danny and Voldemort won't stand a chance" Tonks praised.

Danny hoped that Tonks was right. From what he heard in from Danielle, Voldemort had already succeeded in achieving a few allies from the Ghost Zone. The main ones were Skulker, Walker and his army of ghosts, Spectra, Ember and other wild ghosts. Desiree, Technus and Box Ghost agreed to stay neutral. Danny had also recruited Frostbite and his legion of yeti like knights as well as Princess Dora and her army, PointDexter, Wulf and some of his animalistic friends. All in all, Danny was fairly confident he had more than enough ghosts to outmatch Voldemorts growing army.

"Hope you're right Tonks, with all I've heard about this Voldy we need as much allies as we can get, Listen I'm gonna hit the showers I'll see you later" Danny said drifting up through the ceiling. As he did so he passed by a small charred space on the landing that was formerly occupied by a portrait of Sirius's mother. Danny smiled in fond remembrance of the portraits demise.

_Flashback_

_Danny was getting up doing some early morning exercises, as part of his new workout resume. Over the past few months he had hit a serious growth spurt and gained a lot of muscle as well as height so much so that he towered above his mother. He now sported a broad chest and a light but noticeable six pack. Danny wasn't complaining. After years of being a scrawny superhero he finally had the right body mass to fill out his costume. _

_Hermione burst in to tell Danny something but stopped at the sight of Danny's shirtless body. Danny broke the silence._

"_Something you wanted to say" Danny inquired._

"_Oh um, yes, Mrs. Weasley was just asked me to call you down for breakfast, sorry I should have knocked but your room is right next to that old hag Mrs. Black's portrait and I didn't want to risk waking her up" Hermione said still looking slightly googly eyed as Danny went to put on a shirt. With that she left. Danny wondered who on earth Mrs. Black was. He got his answer when as he was walking down the door past the landing the front doorbell rang and an ear-splitting screech sounded to the left of him. _

"_BLOODTRAITORS, ABOMINATIONS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY…" that was as far as Mrs. Black got poor her portrait was reduced to splinters by one of Danny's ectoblasts. Hermione stared at the picture in shock. Sirius came running in looking livid._

"_How many times have I told them not to the ring the, hey what happened to my Mum's portrait" Sirius asked gawking at the bid charred space that was once his mother's portrait._

"_Danny, he, he destroyed it" whispered Hermione in awe at Danny._

"_Dude, I'm so sorry I .." Danny was cut off as Sirius wrapped in a bone crushing hug by Sirius who when he released Danny proceeded to jump up and down._

"_THANK YOU, thank you we've been trying to get rid of that hag for ages but no spell would work, I have to tell Remus that the wicked old bitch is finally dead!" Sirius cried joyfully and proceeded into the kitchen to inform the others of the good news. _

"_And I thought my parents and I had problems" thought Danny._

_Present._

As Danny was walking into the living room, he was pushed aside by the revolting and smelly Mundungus Fletcher. He watched as Dung whispered into Dumbledore's ear. Danny watched as Dumbledore's calm expression turned into one of stormy rage. He stood up and backed Dung into a corner with just his stare and it was made even worse when he started shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO DEMENTORS?, DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OVER HARRY? OR PERHAPS THAT TASK WAS SIMPLY TOO GREAT FOR YOUR TINY GREED FILLED LITTLE BRAIN TO COMPREHEND, UHHH, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT" Dumbledore yelled. Dung was all too happy to comply and scurried out of the room. Dumbledore took a deep breath to calm himself down as the other occupants in the room looked frightened at the normally calm wizard's outburst.

"Alastor, Remus, Tonks I will need you to go to Privet Drive tonight to collect Harry and bring him here, Danny I would like for you to accompany them in case of security threats" Dumbledore said panting slightly still not over his anger yet. Alastor quickly agreed as to not further antagonize the agitated sorcerer.

A few hours later the group of seven assembled outside the headquarters and six of them DisApparated and Danny teleported in a wisp of green smoke to No.4 Privet Drive.

"Right everyone the best way to do this is quietly, come on we can get in through the back door" Alastor ordered. The odd group proceeded into the house as they were walking in through the kitchen ; Tonks slipped and knocked over a vase which Danny was pretty sure woke up the entire neighbourhood.

"Well there goes stealth and secrecy" Hestia muttered. Remus went to help Tonks up and as he did Danny couldn't help noticing the lingering look that passed between the two. The hastily turned away from each other and followed Alastor up the stairs. Tonks skipped past Moody and placed her wand at the door.

"Alohomora" whispered Tonks and the door shot open. Tonks then illuminated the end of her wand peering into the room.

"Very clean these Muggles, unnatural" Tonks whispered again, her gaze coming to a stop at a boy who looked to be about fifteen years old boy with jet black hair, green eyes, scrawny build and in dire need of new clothes and decent meal. He too had his wand raised in defence.

"Prof. Moody, Remus what are you all doing here?" asked Harry.

"Rescuing you of course" replied Alastor. Harry still did not lower his wand and turned to Remus and addressed him.

"What's my Patronus form?" Harry asked.

"A stag, like your father who was an animagus but who Sirius and I liked to refer to as Prongs" Remus answered. Harry lowered his wand satisfied. Moody nodded approvingly.

"Smart lad. CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!" Moody shouted. Danny and Tonks gave Harry a hand to pack all his belongings. Once they were finished they then proceeded downstairs and out the front door to were the other Order members were assembled, each of them holding broomsticks.

Danny had to laugh at the fact that some of the stereotypes surrounding magic were actually true. Moody assembled the Order members so that Harry was completely surrounded but still away from him at a considerable distance.

"Stay in formation everyone; don't break ranks if one of us is killed. Fenton you fly higher above us and keep an eye out for any potential threats" Alastor ordered and he then mounted a motorcycle styled broom.

Danny nodded and with that allowed two glowing white rings to emerge from his middle, split and travel up and down his body, revealing a skin tight black t-shirt with white letters DP emblazoned on the front of it, white belt, black cargo pants with white laced black combat boots, black white edged fingerless gloves, a white billowing cape, shocking white hair and glowing green eyes. Danny stretched feeling good as his ghostly powers strengthened him greatly. Danny opened his eyes to the slack jawed wizards and witches. Only Moody seemed unaffected by his transformation.

"You, You're Danny Phantom the ghost boy." Harry stuttered.

"Doesn't really look like a boy with that" Kingsley muttered. The staring was broken up by Moody whistling.

"We can attend Fenton's beauty Pageant later, right now we need to go" Moody said.

The wizards hastily assembled and on the count of three the wizards and half ghosts took off into the night sky leaving Privet Drive behind.

**Author's Note: **I've got final college exams coming up so I might not be able to update for a while. Also like to say thanks you to those who reviewed and gave me advice. You really helped me fix my story so thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Usual **DISCLAIMERS ** apply.

Note: -There will be a decent bit of Dumbledore bashing in this chapter. While he be made out in a truly bad light I am going to make sure that the order realizes that they cant always expect Dumbledore to save the day. (And let's face it, anyone who knowingly leaves a child in an abusive environment is sooo going on my shit list)

-I think Molly really needs a lesson in respecting others and to learn not to be so domineering all the time. So Molly and Dumbledore fans don't hate me. __

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Harry felt much more comfortable and at ease when he was in the sky feeling the wind rushing around him. He looked up and could see Danny flying without aid of a broom or any other magical creature a few metres above him. Harry guessed that to Danny flying was second nature to him as it was to other ghosts. He diligently kept within the formation of wizards surrounding him.

"Duck low, we're heading into the city" Moody shouted over the wind. The rest of the formation complied and they flew downwards into the city past the buildings, gently skimming the Thames. They dodged and weaved over various boats eventually rising up once again over Westminster Abbey to which they then flew over to a derelict area.

"Should double back in case we're being followed" Moody said. Almost everyone voiced their opinions on that idea.

"For goodness sake Moody we are not starting again, we'll be frozen on our brooms at this rate." Tonks roared her hair turning orange. Danny decided to put in to prevent an argument.

"Don't worry, nothing but mortals for miles around" Danny put in. he didn't particularly like the word Muggle or Squib or any other crude terms the Wizarding populace had so he used less offensive words to describe non magical folk.

"Alright then" Mad-Eye conceded and barked an order for the rest of the group to descend slowly to the ground into a small park. Once they landed they set off at a brisk pace eventually coming to a stop outside a Victorian styled street with a row of houses numbered one to thirteen. Moody thrust a piece of paper into Harry's hand.

"Read it" Moody ordered. Harry quickly complied.

Harry looked down at the paper and read The Order Of The Phoenix can be located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up just in time to see an old house jut out from in between houses 11 and 13.

"In you go son" Moody said pushing Harry forward. Harry walked into an old dusty house but by the looks of it the house had been recently cleaned. Harry proceeded down the hall. Before he could open the door however Mrs. Weasley came bustling out whom upon sight of Harry wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness you're alright, the Order get you here safely?" Molly asked in full motherly mood.

"Yeah, we got here fine" Harry said as Molly released him from her tight hug and took his face in her hands and studied him for any signs of injury.

"Bit peaky, and much to thin but dinner will start shortly, just head upstairs first door on the left" She said indicating the stairs. Harry nodded and proceeded up the stairs only stopping to stare curiously at a charred space in the wall which judging by the square meant that a portrait used to hang there.

Harry had just opened the door into the first room on the left when his entire vision was obscured with bushy brown hair and the air in his lungs had been pushed out as Hermione squeezed the life out of him.

"Let the man breathe Hermione" Ron said coming up from the end of the room to greet his best friend after Hermione released him from her bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry we are so sorry we didn't write, you must have been so frustrated, Dumbledore was really angry when he heard about the Dementors, I was looking up and this trial is completely ridiculous since you used magic to defend yourself, they simply can't expel you, it just not fair" Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. To this day Harry and Ron wondered whether Hermione possessed lungs and knew how to breathe.

"Whoa Hermione, breathe Harry you ok? Hedwig turned up in a right state, nearly pecked us to death, Dumbledore said you'd be safe around Muggles" Ron explained but the two friends broke off at the near identical mask of pure fury that Mrs. Weasley wore when she found about the car, that was now appearing on their Harry's face.

"Yeah, well Dumbledore isn't always right is he?, in the end I had to take care of myself no thanks to his STUPID ORDER. AND WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO? YOU'VE BEEN HERE ALL SUMMER WHILE I WAS STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS SCAVENGING NEWSPAPERS. I GOT MORE INFORMATION OUT OF THOSE THAN I DID FROM YOUR USELESS LETTERS" Harry ranted wanting to get every negative feeling he'd been harbouring all summer towards his friends out in the open.

"OH harry we wanted to write to you but Dumbledore made us swear not to" Hermione pleaded having never seen her normally calm friend in a fit of rage like this.

"OH AND BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE SAID SO, THAT MEAN YOU FOLLOW HIS EVERY WORD. WHO WAS IT THAT HAD TO SAVE THE PHILOSPHERS STONE, WHO WAS IT THAT WENT DOWN INTO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS AND SAVED GINNY, WHO WAS IT THAT FOUGHT OFF A HUNDRED DEMENTORS AND WHO WAS IT THAT SAW VOLDEMORT RISE AGAIN AND DUEL HIM, I''LL GIVE YOU A HINT IN WASN'T ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!" Harry finished off taking deep angry breaths and trying to calm himself down.

Two cracks sounded behind Harry. Fred and George Apparated beside Harry causing him to jump. Each twin was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, Harry thought we heard your dulcet tones" Fred said cheerfully.

"Don't bottle it up mate, let it out" George finished.

"Anyway if you're all done shouting, "Fred began.

"Want to hear something a little more interesting" George finished, pulling out a fleshy coloured string with an ear attached to the end of it.

"Extendable Ears"

"Part of new range" Fred and George said together. Ginny walked in holding Crookshanks.

"Those won't work, Mum has put an Impertertuble Charm on the door" Ginny explained sitting down on the bed.

"Damn, I really wanted to listen in" Ron complained. Hermione looked disapproving.

"You shouldn't be listening on the Order meetings, Dumbledore obviously didn't want us to know so we should respect his wishes" Hermione stated making her love of authority figures known to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Word of advice, Hermione start thinking for yourself and form your own opinions" a disembodied voice said from behind Hermione which caused her jump a foot in the air. Danny appeared in his normal human form chuckling at Hermione's antics to which Fred and George where secretly miming high fives.

"Danny you scared me, and what do you mean form my own opinions? Dumbledore knows what's best and if he really wanted us to know what was going on he would have told us" Hermione argued. Danny held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Hermione I am not saying that Dumbledore doesn't have a valid reason for not wanting you in the meetings, but I think you should all stop relying on someone to do the dirty work for you. You forget that Dumbledore and Harry are only just two men. Though each of them has power and political pull, at the very end of the day it's up to the Wizarding World's citizens to decide whether they're going to get themselves trampled on or standing up and showing Voldemort that this country belongs to the people and not to him and his ass kissing followers" Danny finished. Hermione fell silent and began pondering Danny's words as was the rest of the room. A few minutes later the silence was broken by Molly Weasley's voice.

"Alright everyone, meeting's over. We'll be eating down in the kitchen" Molly called. The group filed out of the room in silence. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the twin's popped in behind Molly scaring her. She threw up her hands and yelled to the twins.

"JUST because you're allowed to use magic now, IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!"

Sirius came out from behind Molly and upon seeing Harry wrapped him in a big hug. Harry was glad to finally be reunited with his godfather since they had so little time together after the night Pettigrew escaped in his third year. Sirius looked much like he did from the last time Harry met him, sunken gaunt face and thin wasted build. However he had more colour in his skin, his hair and beard had been cut and he stood a lot straighter.

Eventually the group proceeded down into the basement like kitchen and each of them sat down at the table and waited for Molly to serve dinner. Tonks tried to help, but Molly foreseeing the very possible catastrophe that could occur from letting Tonks serve the dinner, turned her away. Harry was starting to grow impatient while everyone was eating. Eventually Arthur turned towards Harry and started talking to him about the hearing.

"It's weird, it seems your hearing is to be in front of the whole Wizengamot" Arthur told Harry. Harry was confused, he had heard from older students about incidents where they had to go against only a partial amount of jury members when they did magic.

"I don't understand, what has the Ministry Of Magic got against me?" Harry asked and turned around to face the downturned looks of the whole room.

"Go on tell him, he'll find out soon enough" Moody said breaking the uncomfortable silence. With that Remus handed Harry a newspaper which was entitled Harry Potter The Boy Who Lies?

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well" Remus put in. Sirius sighed and began explaining the whole situation to Danny.

"Fudge is using all his power in the Ministry and influence over the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned" Sirius told Harry straight out.

"Why?" Harry asked incredulously.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job…" Remus began but was cut off by Harry.

"That's insane now one in their right mind could…" Harry said but Remus cut across him.

"Exactly the point Harry, Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's being twisted and warped by fear. Now fear Harry makes people do terrible things Harry, the last time Voldemort gained strength he nearly destroyed everything we hold dear. Now he is back and the Minister will do anything to avoid facing that terrible truth" Remus finished letting Harry absorb the information. Sirius spoke up.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again, when he was at the height of his power last War he had huge numbers at his commands not just wizards and witches but all manner of Dark and dangerous creatures, he has been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. For example Danny here" Sirius said indicating Danny. Danny spoke to Harry directly.

"As you've seen on the news, ghosts have been becoming more common lately and depending on the type of ghost they can be very dangerous. Voldemort has already succeeded in recruiting a potential army of ghosts, but luckily most ghosts don't follow Voldemort's ideas and are either staying neutral or helping us fight" Danny said.

"However, gathering followers isn't the only thing he's after, he's been after something else too, something he didn't have last time…" Sirius wanted to continue but was cut off by Molly's shrill voice.

"THAT is enough, you tell him anymore and you might as well induct him into the order" Molly spat out glaring at Sirius.

"Good, if Voldemort is raising an army then I want to fight!" Harry voiced.

"Harry you are much too young and what's more Dumbledore forbids it" Molly finished as if using Dumbledore's name was an official end to any argument. Harry heard Danny speak up in a condescending tone.

"Dumbledore forbids this and Dumbledore forbids that, Molly while I appreciate you thinking of Harry, the fact of the matter is that Harry has proven numerous times that he is capable of handling and taking care of himself. Listen well all of you and I am only going to say this once. Stop flocking to Dumbledore and grow a pair. Dumbledore isn't always right. Yes Harry can't be told certain things but he needs to know why, keeping him in the dark will only get him killed" Danny turned to Harry.

"Harry we'll talk later, I can't tell you everything until your prepared, but if you be patient with me I promise you, you'll find out everything you want to know"

Harry nodded gratefully. Finally someone was going to be straight with him. Molly looked furious at Danny and seemed to be struggling for words. Everyone else looked shocked. Now one had ever seen anyone stand up to Molly. Sirius looked proud. Molly finally found her voice.

"How dare you disrespect such a great wizard, if not for Dumbledore the Wizarding World would be under Grindelwald's rule and it would never have thrived" Molly whispered in pure rage. Harry and the others were shocked when Danny laughed.

"Thriving, thriving? When has this entire screwed up world ever thrived? Let's go over the facts so we can get this straight, you have incredibly stupid laws restricting the rights of nonhuman magical creatures despite the fact that without them there would not be any witches or wizards (Referring to them not having any wands, potion ingredients etc) you are disgustingly racist to your own kind just because they either have mortal parents or are born into a magical family with no magic, you rely on your magic so much that you haven't made nor have you bothered to make any real advancements. You government is so corrupt it is comparable to that of a mortal Communist party, and last but certainly not least all of you accept it, this place and the whole of Europe is a prime breeding ground for Dark Wizards" Danny finished. Nobody spoke they couldn't. Every single word that Danny spoke was completely true.

Danny got up and left the room and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry obliged. He heard Sirius distinctly say.

"Now there is someone who should be running this country"

Danny led Harry into what appeared to be a drawing room. Harry might have misheard but he thought he heard growling from within the cabinet. Danny indicated two old armchairs and the teenage boys sat down. Danny leaned over to harry and spoke directly to him.

"Harry I am going straight to the point, the reason we can't share much with you is because you have a mental connection to Voldemort" Danny stated.

"What how? I know I know my scar starts burning when he near but I just thought that was a warning" Harry said nervous at the thought of Voldemort looking through his mind.

"That is true, but now that he is resurrected and stronger you should be getting flashes of his mind more often and each of those times you run the risk of Voldemort finding out and using that connect to look through your find, read it, control it anything" Danny told Harry grimly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked fretfully.

"Well, I've asked some friends of mine and their looking for a way to get rid of this connection permanently, but for now I am going to start teaching you how to protect your mind from mental attacks, I got this for you" Danny dug into his magically enhanced pockets and withdrew and old text entitled Mind Magic in gold lettering.

"Don't tell Molly I gave you that cause I have a feeling she wants my head on a platter now, and another thing Harry, start teaching your friends if they are going to fight with you then this book will help them greatly if they ever come up against a Legilmens aka a mind reader." Danny was startled when he was wrapped in a hug. He patted Harry's back awkwardly.

Harry drew back.

"Thanks for being honest with me mate, you have no idea what it means for someone actually believe in me and not the so called legend" Harry weakly smiled.

"Don't worry about it and besides you needed and deserved to know so you could prepare yourself" Danny replied.

"Anyway let's not delay the inevitable I'm sure Molly is waiting for me downstairs to rip me a new one, shall we head down" Danny said putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and steering him downstairs. As predicted Molly was waiting downstairs and nearly cracked the glass with the force of her yelling, calling Danny irresponsible, disobedient and finished off with wait till Dumbledore hears about this.

Later that night in the bedroom Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting discussing Danny's words and actions.

"What do all think, I mean he actually seems genuine and he knows what he's talking about" Harry said. Ron was contemplating Danny's words.

"I agree mate, and he is right the whole Wizarding World really needs to get its act together" Ron confessed. The twins looked horrified.

"Ickle Ronnie"

"Actually thinking"

"Whatever next!"

"Still though both myself and Forge, do agree"

"That anyone who can stand up to Mum like that"

"And come out alive "

"Is our hero" they finished together. The group jumped as they heard the sounds of Molly coming up the stairs. Without a word the twins grabbed Ginny and Hermione and popped out of their rooms while Harry and Ron threw themselves down under their bedcovers.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Usual **DISCLAIMERS **apply.

Note: -Sorry, I forgot to mention this but Danny, Sam and Tucker are 17 in this fic. Danielle

is 13 going on 14.

Hint: BEWARE!

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Harry was up early the next morning to attend his hearing. Despite his previous dismissive attitude on the matter of the hearing, he was now incredibly nervous. What if the Ministry found him guilty and snapped his wand. He would never be able to go back to Hogwarts with his friends. Although, Harry mused it wouldn't be so bad. He would be in Grimmauld Place with Sirius and they could spend some quality time together since they hadn't had much since he escaped from Azkaban. At the moment Mrs. Weasley was trying to comb his stubborn hair but despite her best efforts and spells it refused to stay flat.

"Doesn't it ever lie straight?" Molly asked whining slightly. Harry felt sorry for her.

"It hasn't since I was a baby, it's not going to now" Harry replied. Molly sighed.

"I guess there's no help nor hope for it then, well at least your dressed smartly" Molly conceded and tucked the old comb away. She went off to prepare breakfast. Harry stomach was doing flip-flops so he decided to go with toast. Arthur came in followed by Danny. They appeared to be talking about something important. They broke off at the sight of Harry. Smiling apologetically, Danny indicated his forehead and then his ears which Harry had come to mean that it was sensitive information that couldn't be talked about in front of him because Voldemort could be possibly listening in. Danny took the seat opposite to Harry.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" Danny asked taking notice of the teen's pale colour. Harry shakily answered.

"Like I'm on my way to an execution"

"Not to worry Harry, I've heard that Madame Bones is going to one of the jury. She very fair and has a lot of political power and respect, honestly she should be the Minister" Arthur said soothingly. Harry nodded. Danny was confused.

"I don't understand, if she has a lot of power and respect, then why isn't she the Minister" Danny asked Arthur. Arthur sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Because the Ministry aka the Purebloods want someone they can push around, someone they can make their slave, some idiot like Cornelius Fudge" Arthur replied meeting Danny's eyes. Arthur looked up at the clock and told Harry that they had better get a move on as the trial was due in an hour.

_**(Danny's POV)**_

While Harry was talking away with Mr. Weasley, Danny floated alongside them invisible. He had agreed to come with them for extra security. He was thinking over what Mr. Weasley had said about Amelia Bones. She sounded like someone who could be a great asset in the coming war and a reliable ally.

"_And if she has that much pull she could do a tremendous job as Minister and would be more open-minded towards change" _Dannny thought. Danny turned intangible as they went down into the London Underground. He had to laugh at Mr. Weasley who was practically giggling like a five year old on sugar as he pointed at the various bits of technology.

"Trains, Underground? Ingenious these Muggles" Arthur whispered to Harry and the invisible Danny oblivious to the number of stares he was attracting. Eventually, after the trip on the Underground, the group reached an old fashioned red telephone box. Danny had to turn intangible so both Harry and Arthur could squeeze in.

"Never used the visitor's entrance before, it should fun" Arthur said reaching across Harry, taking the telephone speaker, dialling number and then waiting for a response. Danny heard someone pick up.

"Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic, please state your intent and purpose here today" the lady on the other end ordered.

"It is I Arthur Weasley bringing Harry Potter to his court hearing" Arthur replied. The phone box rumbled a bit and then sunk down into the floor. The box sunk into a hallway filled with people. The roof and floors where comprised entirely of green marble and each side had solid gold fireplaces running along each end with various witches and wizards flooing in.

"This way Harry" Arthur said tugging Harry's arm and the group proceed down to the end of the hallway into the Atrium. Danny gazed up in wonder at the various different offices lining the walls. His attention was drawn to the large fountain statue in the middle of the atrium. It showed one wizard, one witch, a goblin, an elf, a mermaid and a centaur. Danny felt sickened. The statue was clearly insinuating that the wizards were the mightiest of all magical creatures thereby insulting other magical species. Still though according to the statue it the proceeds the fountain collected were to be donated to St. Mungo's Hospital. Eventually the trio came to a set of old fashioned golden gated elevators.

_**(Harry's POV)**_

As they passed by the statue Harry thought. _If I don't get expelled I'll put 20 Galleons into the fountain. _Arthur led him to a room which had 3 pairs of old fashioned elevators. As they stepped into the crowded elevator the conductor asked.

"Where to gents"

"Courtroom 10, Department Of Mysteries" Arthur replied. The conductor looked baffled but nonetheless complied. As the gates where about to close Kingsley rushed in. He whispered into Arthur ear and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Merlin's beard, Thank you Kingsley, they've changed the time of your hearing Harry" Arthur said.

"To when?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"In five minutes" Arthur replied looking at his watch and the elevator descended. They passed various floors occasionally dropping people of at different destinations. All this took a lot of time and Harry doubted they'd make it on time which Harry was sure would not be a good thing considering the Ministry's current attitude towards him. Eventually the elevator stopped at the lowest floor which seemed to be made entirely of black marble save for the various stone doors that lined the corridors each bearing a golden Ministry symbol.

"Department Of Mysteries" the robotic voice said. Arthur, Harry and Danny filed out of the elevator and proceeded up the corridor which was dimly lit by floating torch brackets. They stopped at the door and Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Important thing, keep calm, speak only when you're spoken to and remember you've done nothing wrong, as the Muggles say, truth will out" Arthur assured Harry. Danny turned visible just for a second and said to Harry.

"I'll be with you the entire time" Danny said. Harry nodded, took a deep breath and pushed open the door, slipping into the room with an invisible Danny floating behind. Harry stepped into a room with a marble floor and a set of a set of raised wooden benches on each side along with a raised platform at the very end of the room where Fudge and various other wizards and witches were seated all of them wearing traditional jury robes. They looked up as Harry entered.

"Sit" Fudge barked indicating a chair that stood in the middle of the room in front of the jury's platform. Harry sat down. Chains clinked threateningly but they otherwise did not bind him. Fudge began blabbering out introductions which eventually got boring until Harry heard a familiar voice that demanded attention.

"WITNESS for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Dumbledore said striding into the room and coming to a stop in front of Harry. Harry immediately felt better now that the old powerful wizard was here. He had a feeling Fudge would've eat him alive had he been technically alone.

"The charges?" Albus asked getting down to business.

"The charges are as follows, that he did knowingly and willingly, in awareness of the illegality of his actions, produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle residential area in the presence of a Muggle while under the age of 17" Fudge listed off making it sound as if Harry had committed murder. Fudge turned to Harry with an evil gleam in his eye and began questioning Harry.

"Do you deny producing said Patronus?"

"No, but…" Harry stuttered but Fudge pressed on cutting cross Harry.

"Were you aware that you forbidden to use magic outside of school while under of the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but if I could just…"

"Witches and wizards of the Wizenagomot the boy clearly and boldly stated his admittance to his crime…" Fudge went on but was cut off by Harry who was half-shouting at this point.

"I WAS only doing it because of the Dementors" Harry spoke out. A stern-faced witch wearing a monocle leaned forward and she began to speak.

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Amelia voiced aloud. Fudge looked over the Amelia and from what Harry could tell Fudge didn't like someone else speaking up other than him.

"Oh, that's quiet clever, Muggles can't see Dementors can they boy. Highly convenient" Fudge sneered.

"I'm not lying, there were two of them and if I hadn't driven them off my…" Harry began to explain but was cut off once again by Fudge.

"Enough, I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would've been a very well-rehearsed story but as you can produce no witnesses' of the event your case holds no ground" Fudge said in a final tone.

"Pardon me Minister but as it so happens, we can" Albus interjected which immediately put a scowl on Fudge's face. Amelia smiled and said to Dumbledore.

"Bring forth your witness and we can hear the correct version of the night's events" Amelia stated. Harry grinned slightly as he saw Fudge's outraged look at Amelia. Albus returned with Arabella Figg. Without giving a chance for Fudge to spout anymore bullshit, Amelia began questioning Arabella.

"Name?" Amelia asked.

"Arabella Figg, I am a Squib living in Little Whinging across the road from Harry Potter" Arabella replied.

"Could you in your own words describe the night's events" Amelia asked loudly and clearly, clearly stating that Arabella was not to be interrupted. Arabella took a deep breath and began speaking.

"It was late July and a very hot summer's day, I was just coming back from the store when I heard Mr. Potter having a minor alteration with his cousin when all of a sudden the evening turned very dark and cold, as if all the happiness had gone from the world. I then saw the source of all the trouble when I saw two Dementors descending down the alley and into the alley Mr. Potter and his cousin were in. After many attempts I saw Mr. Potter produce a Patronus and drive the two Dementors away" Arabella finished. Amelia looke curious and addressed Harry.

"Boy, Is that your first time producing a Patronus?" Amelia asked.

"No, the first time I produced a corporeal Patronus was when I was in my third year because of the Dementors stationed at Hogwarts by the order of the Ministry" Harry confessed. Amelia Bones nearly dropped her monocle in surprise.

"A Patronus at thirteen, that very impressive magic Mr. Potter, very impressive indeed" Amelia stated loudly. Harry guessed that by her proclamation he had garnered more support in the jury judging by the looks on the jury members faces. Fudge realized he was rapidly losing control of this hearing and his attempts to expel Harry were going down the drain.

"Come now, Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburban, the odds of that are quite phenomenal" Fudge said laughing slightly, obviously trying to make Harry's defence sound ridiculous.

"Oh, I don't believe the Dementors were there by coincidence" Albus boldly stated. It was then that Harry heard what was quite possibly the voice of Satan himself. It sounded like death warmed over and sent goosebumps down Harry's neck. It was the voice of a juror who wore pink juror robes, was short, plump and fiercely resembled a toad.

"Hem, Hem. Pardon me Dumbledore for my interruption but Dementors are after all under the control of the Ministry and so silly of me, but it sounds as if you believe someone from the Ministry ordered an attack on this boy" the toad demon said in a sickening, sweet, childish, simpering voice that made Harry want to vomit. Dumbledore however smiled but Harry noticed that it was slightly forced.

"That indeed would be most disturbing Madame Undersecretary, which is why I am sure that the Ministry will be mounting a full scale inquiry as to why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked a young boy" Dumbledore cheerily informed the ugly juror.

"Of course there is someone who might be behind the attack, Cornelius I beg you to consider, the evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is undeniable" Dumbledore urged the Minister.

"He's not BACK" Fudge whispered in a choked voice. Dumbledore sighed in resignation and then proceeded to bring the focus of the hearing back to the matter at hand.

"The law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations, Mr. Potter defended both himself and his cousin who was already knowledgeable of the magic world" Dumbledore claimed. Fudge looked determined.

"Laws can be changed if necessary Dumbledore" the Minister growled growing red in the face.

"Clearly, it has become practise to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple case of underage magic" Dumbledore shot back. Amelia Bones looked to be trying to diffuse the tension and called out.

"All those in favour of conviction, raise your hands" Amelia said. A small number of jury members raised their hands. Harry catalogued these people as those that were loyal to Fudge.

"All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges" Amelia said, this time raising her hand along with three quarters of the room. Fudge looked around and glared at the jury members who put up their hands especially Amelia Bones. Harry guessed that Fudge like him was cataloguing who was loyal to him and who wasn't. After seeing that the vote was in Harry's favour Fudge with a growl said.

"Cleared of all charges".

_**(Danny's POV)**_

Danny watched as the jury members filed out of the room. He could hear Fudge bickering with his enhanced senses. To his dismay, he saw Dumbledore sweep past Harry when Harry was clearly trying to get his attention. Danny couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought that his plan of keeping away from Harry would stop Voldemort being tempted to enter Harry's mind.

"_Honestly, the guy believes that everything revolves around him"_ Danny thought. Dumbledore had given a lecture about telling Harry about his connection to the Dark Lord's mind. He proclaimed that Harry was too young to understand. Danny's reply to that was that he himself had faced and defeated Pariah Dark, the ghost version of Voldemort at age fourteen only a year into his powers and singlehandedly fought him to boot. Eventually after much convincing with the Order's backing Danny was allowed to teach Harry Occlumency. Danny noted that Dumbledore, (while he didn't show it) didn't like anyone else not doing things his way. As he floated alongside Harry, Arthur came forward to greet them.

"How'd it go Harry?" Arthur asked eagerly. Harry smiled.

"Cleared of all charges" Harry answered.

"That's wonderful news, Molly and the others will be ecstatic when they hear" Arthur said.

"Yes but better not Weasley otherwise she might break something valuable, if there is such a thing in your hovel, I mean house" a cold sheering voice drawled as the group was joined by both the Minister and Lucius Malfoy.

"The Minister was just telling me how you slipped out of trouble again , funny how you do that. Snakelike in fact" Lucius sneered. Harry was raging inside. How dare Lucius step into the Ministry and talk to him so boldly after watching him being tortured by the Dark Lord and urging on Voldemort to kill him. Harry instinctively reached for his wand. Harry forced himself to stay calm. Danny noted this and he then got an evil idea.

"So what are you doing here" Harry asked. Lucius smirked again.

"I hardly think that the matters I have to discuss with the Minister are the business of a young _boy _like you Mr. Potter" Lucius drawled back. With that the pair swept away but an audible clinking of coins could be heard.

"Sounds Lucius is making another generous donation. Now where's Danny?" Arthur asked. Danny appeared in front of him shocking the pair.

"Merlin's beard Danny, don't do that" Arthur said breathlessly putting a hand on his heart. With that the trio began the slow elevator ride up to the Atrium. As they were crossing the fountain the screams started and Danny's ghost sense went off. Arthur caught the look on Danny's face.

"Danny what did you do?" Arthur asked not liking the grin on Danny's face. It was similar to Fred and George's when they pulled off a prank.

"Oh you'll see" Danny said laughing slightly. The air was then filled with a deep spooky voice. Danny then saw his most annoying opponent hovering in mid-air.

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL WITH MY POWER OVER ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD, FEAR ME!" Box Ghost shouted. It was complete pandemonium. People were running around trying to get away from the ghost's assault. Harry laughed as the Ministry workers were getting assaulted by various boxes of different shape and sizes.

"Look" Harry said pointing. Danny and Arthur turned just in time to see Lucius and the Minister striding over to the ghost with their wands out along with a team of Aurors.

"Stand down foul creature, you are trespassing on Ministry property" The Minister proclaimed trying to sound confident and failing miserably. The Box Ghost swooped over to the Minister and shouted "BOO". Fudge squealed and ran to hide behind the Aurors. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"I Lord Malfoy command you to bow to your superiors and then remove yourself from the Ministry…" Malfoy got cut off as a load of boxes hit him and the Aurors (Minister included) and they were sent flying into the icy cold water fountain. Harry, Danny and Arthur keeled over and started laughing their asses off. The normally clean cut and presentable Lord Malfoy now resembled a drowned rat.

"FEAR MY WRATH ODDLY DRESSED HUMANS" Box Ghost shouted. Taking pity on the other workers Danny invisibly flew up and captured the ghost once again in the Fenton Thermos. Harry almost forgot to donate his money but instead of twenty Galleons he poured his whole moneybag into the fountain. The two wizards and Halfa left the Ministry in high spirits while the Ministry workers were left to clean up the mess and dry off two very wet pompous wizards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

**I'm BACK. Sorry for the delay put my internet broke down and I couldn't get the chapter posted. **

Hogwarts time FINALLY!

_**(Danny's POV)**_

It was morning of the last day of August and there was a mad rush throughout the household to get everything done before the departure for the Hogwarts Express. Danny couldn't count the number of times he was forced to turn intangible to avoid numerous people. Just then Ginny Weasley descended down the stairs but as she did so two huge trunks flew down from the landing and send her flying clean down the stairs. Molly screamed as she witnessed this.

Thinking quickly, Danny flew up, grabbed Ginny and turned himself and her intangible and the duo sank through the stairs. They rose out of the ground just at the end of the stairs.

"Thanks Danny" Ginny said wincing slightly and rubbing the spot where the two trunks had rammed her. Meanwhile Molly was screaming furiously at her two guilty twin sons who were cowering away from her in fear.

"COULD HAVE DONE HER SERIOUS INJURY YOU IDIOTS, IRRESPONSIBLE!" Molly yelled. Thankfully after fifteen minutes everyone was packed and ready to go with forty minutes to spare. Mad-Eye had everybody assemble in the hallway. Danny noticed something was bothering the old Auror.

"What's wrong Moody?" Danny asked.

"Sturgis Podmore was supposed to be accompanying us to the train station today, should have been here ten minutes ago and we need to get going, he's been getting unreliable lately" Alastor replied peering out the window for any sign of the mentioned Order member. Danny considered it and came to a logical conclusion. He shut his eyes and focused his on his power of duplication. In a flash of green another Danny stood in front of him. Surprisingly it had been Danielle who thought Danny how to properly use this power. She could make at least three copies of herself. Jazz had said that it was obviously due to Dani's superior intelligence given the fact that she was a girl.

"There, you wanted man power, try that on for size" Danny said to the stunned audience.

"Blimey, you're full"

"Of surprises aren't you" The twins said together. Mad-Eye grunted in approval.

"Useful ability you have there Fenton, could be damn well handy in getting the jump on Death Eaters" Alastor complimented.

"Careful old man that sounded dangerously like a compliment" Danny joked.

"Don't know what you're talking about lad, you should probably get your ears checked" Moody growled and with that ordered everyone to proceed outside. There they met Tonks who was disguising herself as an old woman for today. While his double was hovering invisibly above Danny had changed into his human form. He had donned sunglasses and a cap in case anybody recognized him. They were just about to leave when Mad-Eye cried out in an angry voice.

"For goodness sake Padfoot, Albus said no!" Alastor half shouted to the huge, black furred, bearlike dog. The dog aka Sirius whined in protest. Mad-Eye sighed.

"Fine, on your head be it, right come on everybody let's go" Alastor barked. The group moved forward through the bustling city all the while attracting stares from the passer-by's. Danny guessed that the sight of the animals (owls, cat and dog) where what drew people's attention if not the limping man carrying a huge wooden staff. Eventually after 20 minutes they reached the busy station known as King's Cross. The group approached the barriers between Platform 9 and 10.

"Alright better do it in pairs and threes, Fred, George you first, Harry, Hermione with Dora, Ron, Ginny with Molly and I, Fenton behind us" Alastor barked. Eventually the odd group found themselves standing on the familiar platform. Danny was awed by the sight of the sight of the gleaming, scarlet red, steam engine train. It looked like something out of an old storybook. Danny helped the group load their trunks onto the train. Molly made herself busy fussing over the others.

"Now please try not to get into trouble this year and no I am not just saying this to Fred and George" Molly stated eying the group of children who were conveniently looking away whistling slightly. Fred and George looked offended.

"Why Mummy dearest to think"

"That we would purposely get into trouble"

"For shame" Fred and George putting on hurt expressions. Molly was not buying it.

"Don't even try it, now look after each dears and have a good term" Molly said taking them all in a hug. Danny felt a slight pang go through him. After the few weeks he had been here he had started to miss his family and friends. They had kept in contact using the Fenton Fones (Which worked due to fact that ran on ectoplasm and not electricity and so where not rendered useless by the warding magic at No. 12) however it just wasn't the same.

He didn't realize he had gotten into a daze until Molly tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up and saw that the others had boarded the train and it had begun to move with Padfoot following alongside it.

"Something on your mind dear?" Molly inquired.

"Just missing my family and my friends back home, never been away this long, wonder if they miss me too" Danny sighed sadly. Molly rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure they're missing you, I know when Ginny went away on the Hogwarts Express the house was completely sad that my babies were growing up and I had now one to talk to because Arthur was at work but it will get easier" Molly consoled. Danny smiled at the woman. While at times Danny felt as if the woman was completely overbearing, in the end she was a woman trying to protect her young, something that any good mother would do.

"I had better go, I want to get a good luck at the school and Dumbledore wants to see me after the feast" Danny said. Giving Molly, Alastor, Tonks and Padfoot a wave he walked into a quiet part of the platform and with a flash of white light he was Danny Phantom. He quickly turned invisible and flew out of the station after the train. It took him a few minutes but he eventually tracked down the duplicate that had been following the train in his absence. With a flash of green light the two merged back together. Danny intangibly sank through the top of the carriage into the luggage carriage and settled down for a nice long ride. He was startled when he heard a terrified squeak coming from up in one of the carriage. Making use of his superhuman hearing he identified that a prefect was bullying a first year and abusing his power. He formed and an idea in his head.

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Harry and Ginny were just walking down the corridor when they bumped into their fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom who was always extremely forgetful. So much so that he sometimes forgot to tie his shoelaces.

"Hey, Harry how's it going" Neville asked cheerily.

"Fine Neville, Ginny and I were just trying to find a compartment, do you wanna join us?" Harry asked politely.

"Sure that be great, wait there one free, oh wait Loony Lovegood's in there" Neville said backing away slightly. Ginny however grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the compartment.

"Come on, Luna is really nice" Ginny insisted. Neville and Harry shrugged their shoulders at each other and then walked into the compartment after Ginny. At the very end of the compartment there was a pale girl with pale messy blonde hair who was curled up reading a magazine called the Quibbler upside-down.

"Hi Luna, do you mind if we join you?" Ginny asked the girl. Harry caught a flash of blue eyes before the mysterious girl nodded and the three went inside.

As they settled Harry noticed a weird plant that Neville seemed to be carrying. It looked like a small cactus but instead of needles it had pustules and seemed to quiver.

"What's that Neville" Harry asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Neville proclaimed looking proud of the ugly plant.

"Uncle Algie gave me it for my birthday, none of the Hogwarts Greenhouses have any and I'm hoping Prof. Sprout will let me grow some more with these plants spore" Neville said excitedly.

"What exactly does it do?" Ginny asked eyeing the plant warily.

"Not exactly sure, I think each pustule does something different, I'll try this one" Neville said prodding one pustule with his quill which resulted in the whole compartment being covered in Stinksap.

"Sorry guys, didn't know that was going to happen" Neville said apologetically. Ginny pulled out her wand and with a few quick _Scourify_'s the whole compartment was clean. Harry noticed that the odd girl had put down her magazine and was observing him with an odd dreamy look that gave nothing of her inner thoughts away.

"You're Harry Potter" she said in a way that was either meant to be a statement or a question.

"Er, yeah" Harry answered not quite sure what to make of this odd girl. The girl in question looked a t Neville.

"And your Neville Longbottom" Luna asked/stated. Before she could say anymore the compartment was opened and Ron and Hermione stepped in.

"Just got back from the Prefect Meeting" Hermione said before sitting down.

"So what did you guys do at the meeting" Harry inquired. Ron answered.

"Nothing much, they just wanted to sort out patrol hours, detention giving, Passwords and we also met the other House Prefects, It's Ernie and Hannah for Hufflepuff, Terry and Padma for Ravenclaw and…" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"And Draco Malfoy and that complete cow Pansy Parkinson, how she got to be a Prefect when she has got brains like a troll I'll never know" Hermione ranted. Luna spoke to Ron.

"Padma Patil, I remember her you went with her to the Yule Ball. She said you didn't dance with her or look her way. You really should have you know. I would have found that quite rude" Luna stated simply before returning to her magazine as if she just hadn't insulted Ron. The whole group stared. Harry could honestly say that he had never in all his life met anyone like her.

"Um, so what's the name of that magazine your reading" Hermione asked in an attempt to encourage a response out of Luna.

"The Quibbler" Luna answered not even looking up at Hermione. To Harry's surprise Hermione let out a laugh.

"Oh please that load of garbage, it's only prints nonsense" Hermione laughed. She broke off at the scary icy look Luna's pale blue eyes were giving her.

"Excuse me but my Daddy's the editor" Luna coldly stated her voice losing its dreamy quality slightly. She retreated back into her magazine leaving the older girl to stutter. That incident aside the trip was relatively peaceful. This peace was not to last as Malfoy and his cronies barged into the compartment as if they owned the place.

"So Potter, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasel" Draco drawled. Harry sighed. His patience was already thin with Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked getting down to the point.

"Manners Potter, or I'll put you in detention you see I unlike you am a Prefect and as such I have the power to hand out punishments" Malfoy said with a big smirk on his pale pointed face. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly behind him. Harry had had enough of this conversation. He got up to close the door.

"And I unlike you am not a git, now get out" Harry said before slamming the door shut. Crabbe however stopped him and for the first time ever Harry actually heard him speak.

"Potter, don't you realize why Draco has to see you every year?" Crabbe addressed Harry. This question struck Harry dumb.

"Uh, no why?" Harry answered unsure of where this conversation was headed. He noticed something strange though. Crabbe's eyes seemed to be a light glowing green.

"Because he's gay Potter and he likes you and because you're straight he feels he has lost his chance, it's the only explanation" Goyle said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?" everybody including Draco screeched.

"I'm NOT GAY!" Draco screamed but Crabbe went on.

"Methinks doth protest too much, and besides Draco the first step towards self-improvement is being honest with yourself" Crabbe soothed the seething Draco.

"You don't have to worry about coming out of the closet Draco, today's community is very accepting" Crabbe said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder who was gaping and spluttering like a fish on dry land as the others began to laugh. Deciding to make a tactical decision (for once in his life) Draco stormed off. Before Goyle left he turned towards Harry and winked with one of his eyes flashing a glowing, neon green. Harry understood who exactly was behind this prank and that made him laugh harder.

"Oh mate, that was…. just priceless, wish….. we had a…. camera" Ron laughed in between breaths. Everybody else was clutching their sides in laughter.

"Does make….sense though… he puts….on loads… of hair gel" Hermione chuckled.

"And.. he does have….a slight ob…session with… Harry" Ginny panted out. This made everyone laugh harder. Even Luna joined in.

After a few more hours the sky began to darken and the students put on their robes. The train started to slow down until eventually it stopped in Hogsmeade station. Leaving their personal belongings on the train the group made their way to the carriages. Harry paused as he thought he saw a black and white streak in the sky dart out of sight when he got off the train. As Harry turned towards the carriages but stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him pulling the carriages were what appeared to skeletal black reptilian horses with dragon-like wings.

"What are they?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. The two looked confused.

"What's what Harry" Hermione asked confused by Harry's staring.

"Pulling the carriages" Harry answered edging slightly away when the creatures reptilian eyes focused on him.

"Nothing mate, the carriage is pulling itself like always" Ron answered who was now looking at Harry as if he thought he was mad. Harry gulped and being careful to steer clear of the creature, got in the carriage. Luna spoke up.

"Don't worry you're not going mad, I can see them too, you're just as sane as I am" Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry didn't find this at all reassuring considering the fact that this statement came from a girl who wore radish earrings and a Butterbeer cap necklace. However as the carriage rounded the corner and he saw the old huge castle he felt more at peace. Little did Harry know that this peace he was feeling would not last and that by the end of the year he would wish he never came here at all.

_**(Danny's POV)**_

Danny whistled in awe at the sight of the old castle with its many towers and turrets and the seemingly endless number of lighted windows dotted around the walls. It looked like something out of a picture book. Deciding not to stick around Danny flew off the train and across the lake skimming the water gently. In no time at all he reached the castle and phased through one of the walls. Almost immediately his ghost sense went off. Danny looked left and right for any signs of danger. To his surprise a jolly looking friar phased through the wall in front of him. Upon catching sight of Danny he whooped in glee.

"Oh my goodness, you must be Mister Phantom, The Great One oh such an honor, EVERYONE HE'S HERE" Friar shouted while shaking Danny's hand. Immediatley ghosts started coming through the walls to greet Danny. Danny noticed that unlike other ghosts, these ones were pearly white and had no colour or control over their intangibility.

"Oh such a pleasure I am Sir Nicholas, Out of the way Nick I want to see him, let me through I wanna talk to him" The ghosts argued amongst themselves. Danny supressed the urge to laugh. Eventually after much bickering Danny became well acquainted with everyone. They were just exchanging stories when one of them gasped.

"Goodness gracious we're going to be late for the feast we shall have to talk another time Daniel" Sir Nicholas said gliding off down the corridor with the other ghosts drifting along behind him.

"Can I come?" Peeves asked looking innocent. Almost every ghost shouted "NO!". Peeves reminded Danny of Youngblood, always looking to cause mischief and chaos. He had a feeling those two would get on amazingly well if they met. Danny out of curiosity followed them invisibly. Dumbledore and Danny both agreed that with the Europe's Ministrys current attitude towards part humans it was best if he kept a low profile. As he entered the hall he nearly turned visible in shock at the sight of the enchanted ceiling and levitating candles. Danny flew up to the rafters and perched himself down on one which overlooked the old hall and kept him suitably hidden. He looked down at Harry and his friends and immediately noticed that the people around him where sitting or leaning as far as possible from him and giving him sidelong glances. Danny heard them whispering under their breaths.

"Says You-Know-Who's back, what a load of rubbish, my parents say he's crazy and to stay away from him" on and on the whispers went. None of them seemed to notice that Harry could hear them or took note of the fact that his hands were clenched into fists. Harry was reprieved when the first years came in. Danny was surprised when McGonagal brought out a stool and a tattered old hat that looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. He was even more surprised when the hat began to sing. While were probably half decent the vocals were not the noise left Danny wondering if this time he was fully dead. Eventually Danny learned that the hat's purpose was to sort the first years into different houses. After all the first years were sorted Dumbledore got up to make a speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now as usual I would like to start off with a few announcements. For those taking Care Of Magical Creatures Prof. Grubbly-Plank will be filling in for Prof. Hagrid while he is away and also I would like to introduce Prof. Delores Umbridge who will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts this year and I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the Prof. Umbridge good luck. Now as you are aware the dark forest is strictly…" Dumbledore was cut of a loud fake cough.

"Hem, Hem" The toad faced woman in pink got up and walked around the table to stand in front of Dumbledore facing the entire hall. Danny could guess that never before had Dumbledore's speech been interrupted judging by the whispers of the students. She began to speak in a voice that could only be a demon's.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome and how lovely it is to see your bright smiling faces staring up at me" Umbridge proclaimed.

"_This woman is delusional" _thought Danny because from he could see most of the students were taken aback and slightly insulted at being addressed like five year olds. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Toad Demon as Danny had come to call her began speaking again.

"I'm sure we're all going to be the very best of friends" Umbridge said smiling widely which made Danny and probably the rest of the school want to vomit.

"That's likely" Fred and George stated sarcastically. Umbridge looked miffed by the twin's words but continued nonetheless.

"The Ministry Of Magic has always considered the education of witches and wizards to be of vital importance, although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, preserve what can be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practice's that ought to be prohibited" she finished in a girly giggle. Dumbledore and a few others clapped to be polite as Umbridge made her way back to her seat.

"Thank you Prof. Umbridge that was most illuminating" Dumbledore said stressing the word "Illuminating". Danny understood now that Umbridge had been put here by the Ministry so that they could interfere and make the students conform to the Ministry's way of thinking. Dumbledore finished his speech and the feast began. Dumbledore inclined his head towards the rafters and walked out of the hall through the side chamber beside the staff table. Danny followed him.

Dumbledore led him up a few staircases and corridors until the pair came to a statue of a griffin.

"Lemon Drops" Dumbledore called out and the griffin moved upwards on a spiral like staircase. Eventually they stepped into what appeared to be an office though to Danny it was the weirdest office he ever set foot in. There were different kinds of mechanical and magical objects tinkering away. On a bird perch was one of the most beautiful birds Danny had ever seen. It looked partially like a swan on its plumage was red and gold. Dumbledore motioned for Danny to sit down.

"So Daniel what did you think of Prof. Umbridge" Dumbledore asked.

"That we should send her back to whatever hell dimension she crawled out of" Danny answered truthfully. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, she does tend to have effect on everyone, nevertheless let us get to the point of why I brought you here" Dumbledore replied in a cheerful tone.

"As you know Rubeus has been in contact with the giants up in Bulgaria however he has sent me information that the new giant chief is Pro-Death Eater and id forcing the other giants to follow so I would like for you to go with a team and sort out this mess" Albus explained. Danny considered it and it didn't sound to difficult.

"Okay Prof. when do we go?".

**Note: For a better visual image of Danny's new costume, see Robin of the teen titans, colour scheme it like in Chapter 4. Lose the mask, make the cape longer, the gloves shorter and you've got the look down. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Usual **DISCLAIMERS **apply.

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Harry was adding jam to his toast while looking over at their new timetable. He was less than pleased to find that he had double Potions on a Monday along with Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was well known throughout the entire school that both Snape and Harry shared an undying hatred for one another. This wasn't helped by the fact that Harry was already wary of DADA lessons with Prof. Umbridge. Ron who had been looking at the timetable groaned in misery.

"I can't believe we've got double Potions on a Monday bet Snape will give us loads of homework, that Umbridge woman better not give us any" Hermione however had a different opinion.

"Honestly, Ron he's only giving us more work so we can pass our OWL and as for that Umbridge woman we'll see if her bark is worse than her bite" Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry's assumptions proved true as Snape had taking great pleasure in threatening them at the very start of class. He swept into the dungeon/classroom in his usual creepy billowing cape style with his usual sneer.

"This is the very start of your OWL year and if fates are kind I will be taking great pleasure in saying goodbye to a few of you forever" Snape silkily said looking pointedly in Harry's direction and then shifting his gaze to Neville who quailed under his stare in fear as he was Snape's favourite student (barring Harry) to bully and usually fell apart in his class.

"However until that delightful event, I expect full work and effort from each and every one of you. You will be expected to at least achieve an A in each of your assignments, those who do not will suffer my displeasure" Finally after two hours of agonizing torture they were filing out of class with Snape's usual start of the year gift of extra homework.

"Git giving us homework and at the start of the year, we've already got enough from all our other teachers" Ron complained. Harry and his friends proceeded to Defence on the third floor and as they were walking Harry once again noticed that everyone was whispering about him and pointing.

"Just ignore them Harry, in the end we'll see who's right" Hermione said confidently.

"Yeah I just wonder when the whole Wizarding World will get that through their thick skulls" Harry replied and Ron answered.

"It'll take quite a while according to Dad, apparently the only way to get Fudge to believe that You Know Who's back is if we shove a large enough bribe in his face and by large I mean humongous, it's the only language Fudge understands" Ron said honestly. The trio and their classmates reached the class with five minutes to spare. Deciding to pass the time Parvati and Lavender magically animated a paper bird and sent it flying around the room. The students were trying to hit it but it dodged each and every one of them. They were just getting into the game when the paper burst in flame and the cinders floated in front of Parvati.

"Good morning children" said an annoying simpering voice. The entire class turned to the new professor in pink who was beaming in a way that made them want to curl up and die.

"Now, now that'll hardly do children when I say good morning you will reply Good Morning Prof. Umbridge, good and loud so shall we try it again?" Umbridge coached. The class sighed and with a loud "Good Morning Prof. Umbridge" the class began. Everybody reached for their wands however Umbridge stopped them.

"Wands away children, you'll not need them. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, O,W,Ls more commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe" Umbridge wrote on the board while taking great care to emphasize each word. Once she reached her desk she waved her oddly short wand and the books on her desk flew off to each student in the class.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be pleased to know that from now on you'll be studying a Ministry approved curriculum, Yes?" Umbridge asked Hermione who had her hand raised.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells" Hermione stated looking through the small book.

" Oh ho, using spells? Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells at all my dear" Umbridge said who put on a fake look of surprise as if Hermione had asked a truly astounding question.

"Well I don't know, maybe because Lord Voldemort is back!" Harry said out loud which caused people to gasp and Umbridge to stiffen and turn her beady eyes towards Harry. Umbridge walked to the top of the class and stood in front of her desk. Taking a deep breath she said.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have all been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once more. This is a _lie_" Umbridge stressed the lie word. Harry however cut across her.

"It is NOT a LIE I saw and I FOUGHT him" Harry shouted at the end.

"Detention Mr. Potter" Umbridge proclaimed but Harry was far from done.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord" Harry shot back. "Cedric Diggory's death was and unfortunate tragic accident" Umbridge countered. "It was MURDER VOLDEMORT KILLED HIM YOU MUST KNOW THAT!" Harry shouted. Umbridge seemed to have reached her limit.

"ENOUGH… enough, see me later Mr. Potter, seven o'clock my office" Umbridge panted. Straightening herself up as if nothing had happened she said "Now everbody turn to page 1 _Basics For Beginners_".

_**(Dannys POV)**_

Danny arrived at the very start of the Order meeting as Mad-Eye arranged for the team to help retrieve Hagrid and Madame Maxine.

"We'll need our toughest for this; Remus you'll be coming followed by Fenton, Hestia and let's see who else?" Mad-Eye asked as he tried to consider who would be free for the next week. Danny had a bright idea.

"Why doesn't Sirius come with us?" Danny suggested and Sirius practically leapt at this suggestion. Mad-Eye shook his head. "Can't, he's wanted all over Europe" Mad-Eye replied.

Sirius drooped his head but Danny pressed the issue. "We're dealing with Giants Mad-Eye and from I've heard and read they are not likely going to go running to the Ministry for fear of getting killed".

"We'll be moving from country to country lad and it's too big a risk" Mad-Eye said. "But if we take the Fenton Jet, not only can we get there completely undetected but also within a day and with extra firepower" Danny reasoned. Mad-Eye considered it and replied. "Alright but still, how can we can we get that contraption from all the over in America?".

Danny smirked and pulled out a His Fenton Fone. "Leave that to me"

_3 hours later._

Danny and the assembled team of wizards proceeded out the door with a highly excited Animagus who was yipping madly in his dog form. They assembled in the park near Grimmauld Place.

"Don't understand Danny I thought you said they were here" Hestia asked looking for signs of a jet. "They are here, right about now" said Danny who was cocking his ear to the sky. The group heard it then. The quiet hum of a jet descending but still no jet appeared. "Alright everyone take a few steps back" Danny ordered. The group complied. To their shock a large black jet with a neon green F on the side shimmered into existence as if appearing out of nowhere. It had undergone quite a few improvements. With the world knowing his identity and the existence of ghosts money had coming pouring into the house from either research grants, anti-ghost weaponry or Danny Phantom merchandise. All this meant was that Jack and Maddie had more money to spend on their inventions and make them even better and much more improved. The ramp lowered from behind the jet and Danny was assaulted by a figure with black hair who Danny knew for sure was Sam. Danny pulled back and quickly studied his girlfriend who had really missed over the past month. She had let her hair grow so that it grew down past her shoulders.

"Sam am I glad to see you" Danny said holding her in his arms not wanting to let her go. Sam appeared to be thinking the same. Sam pulled back.

"Hi Danny, how've you been doing" Sam asked. "Much better now that you're here" Danny said leaning forward and placing a kiss on Sam's lips. The two continued the kiss ignoring the "Awwww's" from some of the Order and the wolf-whistles from the other wizards. The two broke apart as they heard a very familiar voice and the clicking of cell phone taking a picture.

"This'll be great, I wonder how much the media would pay for this" Tucker said lowering his cellphone. Sam strode over to Tucker who held the cellphone away from him but that had not been what Sam was aiming for. She fished out Tucker's trusty PDA and held a powered up ecto-gun to it.

"Delete that picture now or the PDA gets it" Sam threatened. Tucker looked horrified. " PLEASE NOT THE PDA, You wouldn't really harm a poor defenceless PDA now would you?" Tucker pleaded, focusing on the the ecto-gun that might take the life of his precious device. "Five seconds, 5, 4," Sam began counting down. "OKAY okay, let's see, there the picture gone happy?" Tucker said clicking the delete button. Sam smiled and tossed Tucker back his PDA who caught it and cradled it to his chest as if he was carrying a baby. Eventually Tucker turned to Danny.

"Hey Danny, how's the land of English Tea been treating you?" Tucker asked. "Been going well so far and don't knock English tea, stuffs way better than coffee" Danny replied hugging Tucker briefly. Danny looked towards the ramp as his father, mother, sister and Danielle came out. The group raced towards Danny. The family hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hi sweetie, how have you been doing? You look a bit pale, are you they treating you well?" Maddie went on checking her son for any possible irre3gularities. "Mom, Mom I'm okay really, things have been going great" Danny reassured.

"See Maddie, I told you there was nothing to worry about though maybe I should if they lack good fudge" Jack said oblivious to the mystified stares of the wizards.

Danny walked over to his sister/clone and started speaking to her.

"How've you been Danielle, how are our parents treating you?" he asked. When he had told the his family They technically had another daughter they had been stunned and in some ways angry that Vlad had went to such lengths to gain Danny as his son. Danny had left hoping that his family had not let their anger cloud their judgment of Dani.

"Really well, Moms actually been so nice and everything and Dad's really excited to have someone to listen to his stories most of the time, Amity Park has been really busy what with ghosts joining that snake-dude Woldy I mean Maldy or is it Volty I can't remember, and other ghosts trying toseek refuge in the normal world but things have been going great otherwise especially with Valerie and Jazz helping me out. Don't tell Tucker I said this but I think he and Valerie are secretly dating" Dani whispered at the end.

"Aww how can I tease him then?" Danny whined.

"Hey little brother aren't you going to introduce us" Jazz asked observing the oddly dressed people.

"Oh, yeah guys this is my Mom, Dad, two sisters, Jazz and Dani and this is Sam and Tucker, guys this is the Order" Danny announced. The groups introduced themselves individually. Arthur and Jack hit it off immediately with Arthur's fascination in Muggle technology and Jack's eagerness to have someone actually listen to him and not run away while his back was turned. The wizards were most shocked when Danielle told them she was Danny's female clone and by how far Muggles had gone in technology.

Eventually Mad-Eye being Mad-Eye broke up the conversations and began pairing up the teams. "Alright Team 1 Manson, Foley, Danielle, Remus, Tonks and Dedalus will be in charge of finding, locating and retrieving Hagrid and Maxine, Team 2 Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sirius, Danny, Kingsley, Hestia you'll be with me providing a distraction to draw attention away from Team 1. Team 1 be on the lookout for Death Eaters. If you see one blast first, ask questions later Team 2 do not be afraid to cast. These giants are hard creatures to take down on a good day, are we clear?" Moody ordered.

"Clear" Everyone answered. "Alright let's get this show on the road, everyone on the jet" Jasmine ordered. The group filed into the jet. Maddie slid into the cockpit seat and began tapping various buttons. The wizards exclaimed in wonder as the jet rose smoothly of the ground and into the air.

"Okay everyone we're going invisible" Jack shouted. The wizards looked at each in awe as the outside of the jet disappeared yet the interior remained the same. Maddie pushed one more button and the jet took off at high speed across the city sky and eventually over the Channel. Sirius commented.

"Give you one thing this is way faster than a broom"

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Harry trudged up the stairs to Umbridge's office for his detention. He had already gotten an earful from Angelina for receiving more detentions on the day of Quidditch Try-Outs. He only hoped Ron would be ok and not as nervous as he appeared to be when going for the Keeper's position. He stopped at the door that appeared to be a dull shade of pink. Knowing full well that this had to be that hag's office Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Harry walked in and in and immediately wished to run back out for in that room was the most disgusting and horrible colour of pink he had ever seen. PINK. It was everywhere. The walls, the chairs, the desks, the floor everything and the most disgusting thing of all was the pink clad toad sitting behind the desk before him. Personally Harry that this room was an insult to all things pink in general. Aside from the odd picture of Fudge the walls were lined with pictures of kittens. Umbridge's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today . Sit" Umbridge ordered in a calm voice. Harry sat down and reached for his quill but Umbridge stopped him.

"No, no not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine" Umbridge said reaching into her desk, pulling out a red quill and handing it to Harry. Once Umbridge had done so she got up to stand behind Harry. "Now I want you to write I must not tell lies"

"How many times?" Harry asked not bothering to keep the angry tone out of his voice.

"Well let's say, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in" Umbridge smiled sweetly "You haven't given me any ink" Harry sighed. "Oh you won't be needing any ink" Umbridge replied.

Harry began writing. He noted that the colour ink seemed to be blood red. As Harry finished the sentence he looked at the ink weirdly. _Odd that colour looks like aaah_, Harry gasped as the words he had just wrote were being forcibly carved unto the back of his hand. Umbridge walked in front of Harry beaming sickeningly down expectantly.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked hoping to here Harry's cries. Harry refused to give the old wench the satisfaction. "Nothing, I'm fine" Harry curtly replied.

"Yes, because you know _deep down_ you deserved to be punished, don't you Mr. Potter?" Umbridge whispered Harry looked into the womans eyes and Harry knew right then and there that he had found someone he hated more than Voldemort. Underneath that girly voice, that sweet old lady guise, that disgusting pink cardigan was a ruthless sadist who delighted not in helping uphold the law but twisting it to her own ends so that she could get enjoyment out of causing pain and torment to those she thought lesser than her and she was everything that Harry despised. Voldemort was at least somewhat predictable whereas Umbridge hid behind her mask and struck out when you least expected it.

"Go on" Umbridge coached. Harry continued writing never once breaking the silence during the detention.

_**(Danny's POV)**_

The giants were huddled close to their leader and unfortunately Danny noted that he appeared to be talking animatedly to five Death Eaters. Danny easily identified Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle. The other two kept their hoods up.

Danny heard a voice coming from his ear piece. He had provided each team with ear-pieces. The wizards had been sceptical at first but after showing them how to use each of them correctly they had soon grown exited at the prospect of keeping in contact with each other. "Danny, Are you in position yet?" Remus asked.

"Yeah we're ready, the giants are huddled around the new Gurg and he looks to be palling up with five Death Eaters unfortunately, what's it like where you are" Danny asked not taking his eye of the giants.

"Most of the giants here are injured or sleeping but that doesn't mean they won't wake up and attack no sign of any Death Eaters though or Hagrid unfortunately" Tonks added.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad- Eye roared into the ear-pieces causing everyone to wince and rub their ears in pain. "Just beacause you can't see Death Eaters doesn't mean they're not there, they could be invisble or using ghosts…"Alastor ranted on but Danny interrupted him.

"Mad-Eye first of all Relax! Second of all Danielle and I would sense if ghosts were here, third of all Voldemort is still struggling to find followers so he's not going to be sending his most skilled and powerful Death Eaters in to deal with giants" Danny said calming the Ex-Auror down. Alastor took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Alright let's get this mission underway, Team 1 are you ready, Team 2?" Alastor asked. After hearing them all reply "Yes" Alastor shouted " Ok Jack, Maddie you're up" Alastor ordered.

Jack and engaged the missile system and fired at the top at the mountain. This resulted in a huge rockfall. The giants ran scattered not caring at all for their chief. The Death Eaters ran, each of them being too stupid to even consider Apparating. Unbeknownst to them they're wands were carefully taken from their pockets and snapped by an unseen force. Maddie fired more missiles being careful to angle them so that the resulting rockfall would lead the Death Eaters into Jazz's and Mad-Eye's trap. As the giants were bigger they outstripped the Death Eaters who were trying to catch up. They stopped unknowingly on an invisible platform which now turned green and activated getting ready to releash thousands of volts of electricity on the five unsuspecting wizards.

Moody nodded to Jazz. She stepped out in front of her hiding place. The five wizards eyed her weirdly. "Who the hell are you" the leader asked. "Your worst nightmare" Jazz cheerfully replied. The Death Eaters didn't look scared. "We'll see about that you little bitch … wait wha.. Where's my wand" the Death Eater yelled frantically turning his inside out. The others realized their wands were gone too and began looking around for the lost pieces of wood that had been rendered into splinters by Danny, each of them completely forgetting the red-haired woman who was trying really hard to refrain from laughing at the incredibly stupid sight at the so called Dark wizards who were at this stage on their knees searching.

Deciding to put them out of their misery Jazz pressed the On button on the remote and platform flooded each of the wizards with powerful jolts of electricity that rendered them unconscious.

Moody stepped out of his hiding place with five popsicle sticks and placed them on each of the unconscious Death Eaters. He said "Order" and the sticks glued blue and they were transported to the Headquarters new prison cells which had been set up under Danny's recommendation to either interrogate captured Death Eaters or memory-wipe them and integrate them with Muggle society so that they would not only be permanently taken care of but would also be the Order's way of getting a laugh out of knowing that the Death Eaters were being forced to work with were the people they hated. Muggles.

"Alright that the Death Eaters taken care of what about…" Jazz began but was cut off by a roar which came from one of the smaller giants who had lagged behind. The rumbling started and Danny knew that the shit was about to hit the fan.

_**(Dani's POV)**_

Danielle paused as one of the giants shifted in their sleep. After making sure that the giant was well and truly settled Dani and the small group move forward. After much time they reached the cave were they spotted Hagrid. Making sure no giant was looking she cancelled the invisibility shield she had erected around the group.

"Whoo that took a lot out of me" Dani whispered. "Will you be alright to continue?" Tonks asked putting a hand on the girls shoulder. "Yeah I'll be fine but I'll need a good snack by the time this is over" Dani replied straightening up and stretching a bit. The group's wizards lit up their wands while the group's mortals lit up the lights on the ends of their stun guns which were designed to take out targets the size of elephants. Eventually after navigating the rough terrain the saw a glow at the end of the tunnel Remus signalled and the lights were shut off. After reaching the end of the tunnel they saw three things Hagrid, Maxine and a giant who appeared to be small in comparison to all the other giants they had seen.

Unfortunately Tonks chose that moment to be clumsy and knocked her foot on a stone and the noise echoed across the cave. The giant reared up and roared which the group thought more than likely woke up the entire crowd of sleeping giants outside.

"Grawpy, Grawpy calm down it just a few friends of mine" Hagrid said soothingly. The giant named Grawp calmed down somewhat and stalked over to examine the group. After giving a short grunt of confirmation he sat on the ground. The group (While keeping their eyes on Grawp) walked over to Hagrid and Maxine.

"Hagrid how've you been, we came in response to your message, how is the giant recruitment going so far?" Dedalus asked.

"Not good, I tell ya, not good at all, The new Gurg's lot just raided the caves and pretty much beat the life out of the other giants who were against im, trying to get Grawp here to come over to Britian. Turns out he's me half-brother an all" Hagrid replied. "Eet as not been easy, ze giants theenk joining ze Dark Lord will zolve all their problemz and keep zem zafe from Golgomath" Maxine stressed. An idea came to Dani. "Maybe it's time I offered a new incentive of my own" Dani said before going over with Hagrid to try an talk to Grawp.

_**(Danny's POV)**_

Danny blasted left and right but it seemed that giants not only had a high resistance to magic but to ghost attacks as well. So far they were keeping them at bay. The combined power of magic, ghost and human weapons managed to subdue a few of the giants. However they were pressing on relentlessly.

"At this rate they'll be on us in seconds" Kingsley cried. "If only we could even the odds" shouted Hestia. Then Danny got a crazy idea. He lifted of the ground and flew towards the strongest giant and overshadowed him. Danny squirmed a bit inside the body but eventually gained control. Imagine the giants surprise when their supposed leader began attacking them.

"What's he doing" Mad-Eye asked. "He using his powers to possess that giant, it's called overshadowing, anyway keep firing" Jazz answered ley of a a stun round into the nearest giant followed by a series of stunners courtesy of the other Order.

Danny panted with exertion. He had managed to take four giants down but possessing such a large body had consequences. As such his energy was depleting. The giants noticing their now ex-leader's vulnerable state began punching and kicking Golgomath until he was successfully knocked unconscious and Danny was forcibly ejected from his body. The few giants left standing were well and thoroughly pissed off now and rushed towards the group of people who were forced to scatter. Danny was trying to save Sirius by flying out of the way of a large giant foot but the pair was sent careening into the ground by a large hand. Sirius was knocked unconscious and Danny was dazed. His vision cleared just in time to see a great huge foot come crashing down.

But before the foot could land the giant in question was tackled by another giant. Danny looked up to see Group 1 standing with Hagrid and Maxine and at least twenty other giants all of home began fighting the other giants leaving the rest of the group looking stunned.

Danny turned to Danielle.

"How'd you get them to come" Danny asked. Danielle smirked. "Promised them all of the land Vlad owns, since I am also technically his daughter I'm entitled to it, Remus and the others agreed to help put up wards to keep ordinary people away from them" Danny could just imagine the look of righteous fury on Vlad's face if he could see what his mansion was being used for. Both the Halfa's laughed. Eventually the giants stopped and walked towards the group. Grawp made a series of noises and an older giant translated for them.

"We help in war, but we want land promised" the elder giant said. "Done" both the Groups said. In a display of trust the giant reached out a finger and the two Halfa's shook it with both hands. Unbeknownst to them a black clad figure Disapparated away to his master.

_**(Voldemorts POV)**_

"CRUCIO, how dare you come and tell me that months of planning has been wasted, how dare you tell me the ghost brat has triumphed once more, HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME!" The Dark lord screamed. The Death Eater tried to defend himself and his actions.

"But my lord they had Halfa's and Muggles with powerful weapons…" the man pleaded but was once again keening on the floor in agony.

"SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE DEFEATED BY TWO FILTHY HALF BREEDS AND A FEW MUGGLES AS WELL AS DUMBLEDORE'S PATHETIC BUNCH" Voldemort screamed his anger reaching unimaginable levels. The other Death Eaters drew back against the walls in fear that they would bear the brunt of their Master's anger next.

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and the servant fell down dead before he even hit the floor. The Dark Lord composed himself and after a few minutes finally said "Dispose of this useless idiot" The wizards quickly pulled the body out of the room while Voldemort strode out the other exit to ponder his next move. As he walked along the corridors of Malfoy Manor he muttered to himself. "How can I deal with that pesky ghost brat, he has already recruited half of the ghost in the Spirit Realm and destroyed any chances of us recruiting the giants" Voldemort now was beginning to hate Danny's name as much as Harry Potter's.

Voldemort's head snapped up as a pink mist formed in front of him revealing a ghost who looked very like a vampire with black hair twisted up like two horns, fanged teeth and red eyes. The spectre spoke in a rich accented voice.

"I believe I may have the solution to your problem Lord Voldemort"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

**Usual DISCLAIMERS apply.**

_**(Harry's POV)**_

Harry paced nervously around the empty Transfiguration classroom. Today was going to be the start of Occlumency lessons with Danny ever since he had given him the book on Mind Magic to study. He had read and practised most of the techniques in the book, most of which involved meditation, clearing the mind of harmful thoughts gaining basic control over his emotions. Harry had questioned Danny about the sections on Legilmency but Danny had said that he had no knowledge on the subject as his powers were more focused on taking control of someone rather than reading their thoughts.

The reason that the lessons were happening now was because Harry had begun dreaming of long dark marble floored corridors and his scar was acting up more than usual. He owled Danny who arrived a day later. Danny had said to Harry that despite not had enough time to prepare for this they would have to make do as it was important that Harry stop having these dreams early on before they got worse.

Back to the present Harry was startled when Danny appeared in front of him in a wisp of green smoke. The ghostly teen was in his ghost form today and he appeared to be holding a briefcase-sized white metal box with the Fenton logo on the side of it. "Phew thought I wasn't going to make it today, Moody kept me back to lecture me on Death Eater tactics, anyway Harry how are you doing?".

"Fine, so how are we doing this Occlumency?" Harry asked nervous now. "I myself will only be helping, the one who'll be teaching you lives far in the ghost zone were we'll be heading today" Danny answered.

Harry was eyeing Danny warily. "Are you sure about this? And any way how do we get there?". "With this the Fenton Portable Ghost Portal, It just opens a portal in the ghost zone for short periods of time" Danny clicked a button on the side of the box and it opened up and assembled itself on its own until there was a mechanical oval on a stand with various buttons on the side of it. Danny pressed a few buttons on the control panel as well as inserting an ectoplasmic battery into the side of the portal to supply it with power. The machine whirred and a sickly green light filled the room as the portal opened.

Harry gazed at the portal in wonder. Danny stepped in front of it and held out his hand to Harry. "Ready?" Danny asked. Harry nodded slightly but a question was niggling at the back of his head. Harry asked "If this is a portal to the realm of the dead then wouldn't that mean I could see my parents".

Danny sighed sadly at the look of hope on Harry's face. "I'm sorry Harry but the ghost zone is a realm for those who have yet to move on as well as a home for otherworldly creatures, your parents will not be there" Danny answered truthfully. Harry sighed. It had been wishful thinking but it didn't hurt any less. With that Harry took Danny's hand. A greenish haze surrounded the two teens and the pair lifted up off the ground and glided into the portal which snapped shut behind them.

Harry got his first look at the Ghost Zone and was weirded out by the floating green doors, the green atmosphere and the floating green rocks. "Well Harry welcome to the Ghost Zone, creepy as hell but at least for the most part it's quiet apart from when other ghosts try to tear me into little pieces" Danny chuckled.

Danny and harry flew through the ghost realm for ages and Danny decided to make conversation. "So Harry I hear you already got on the bad side of Toad Bitch" Danny said. Harry immediately got defensive.

"I just told the hag the truth and now she along the Prophet and the Ministry is doing her best to convince everybody at Hogwarts I'm a liar. Worst of is she's not even teaching us defensive spells, so if anybody comes up against Voldemort or his followers they won't last five seconds" Harry said breathing angrily. Danny nodded his head in sympathy and said.

"Yeah people believe what they want to believe even if means avoiding the harsh truth, but still my advice is Harry don't react to it but instead of retaliating in class retaliate in a way that means you can't get punished" Danny recommended. "And what way is that?" Harry asked.

"The good old-fashioned art of pranking" Danny said as if it were the most obvious suggestion in the world. "Pranking?" Harry said disbelievingly. "Yeah, basically torture, humiliate, ridicule Umbridge, make her wish she had never come to Hogwarts and at the same time have a good few laughs and not in get in trouble for it". Harry considered it, his mind already beginning to spark different ideas and plans on how best to make Umbridge truly suffer.

"But just stop short of torture and murder cause that wouldn't look good for the school, all else is cool" said Danny looking serious and joking at the same time. How he managed that Harry didn't know.

Eventually the flying pair arrived in a lair that seemed to be comprised entirely of clocks and gears. "Clockwork we're here" Danny called out. The blue skinned red eyed purple clothed ghost emerged out of the shadows. His form today was that of a man in his late thirties. "Ah Daniel, right on time and I see you've brought your friend, well Danny aren't you going to introduce us?" Clockwork asked.

"Right, Clockwork this is Harry Potter defeater of He Who Must Have Serious Daddy Issues, Harry this is Clockwork the Master Of Time" Clockwork drifted forward and held out his hand and Harry shook it. "Pleasure to meet you sir" Harry said. "The pleasures all mine Harry, and please call me Clockwork, now I understand you are in dire need of Occlumency training due to Voldemorts connection to your mind" Clockwork stated. Harry nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking how bad is it currently? It is a full insight into Voldemorts mind or simple flashes" Clockwork asked. "So far it's been flashes and my scar lightly burns but there have been one or two occasions where I get a clear picture and then my scar burns really bad" Harry replied. Clockwork nodded understandingly.

"That's good news; we'd have a lot of work to do if you were seeing directly into Voldemorts mind, knowing this we have a lot more time to practise" Clockwork deduced. Harry felt relieved knowing that his head was currently Voldemort free. He didn't fancy the idea of the reptilian wizard poking around in his head.

Clockwork motioned towards a chair that sat the middle of the room. Harry sat down. "Alright Harry, for today's lesson I am going to be testing your focus as well as lightly test your mind with a few mental probes, so for now I want you to block out the noise of this room and focus on your mind" Clockwork ordered. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. It took a few minutes but eventually the ticking noises faded until all he could hear was his own heartbeat. "Ok I'm ready" Harry called softly maintaining is calm demeanour. At first Harry didn't feel anything but after a few seconds he felt a small slight prod at his mind. Using the knowledge he read in the book Danny gave him harry gently but forcefully tried to push the probe away from his mind. It proved difficult however. Harry felt as if he was trying to bend a piece of rubber back but it kept on snapping back into place. Eventually Harry managed to force the probe out successfully. Once this was done Harry gasped as the full strain of what he just did hit him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Danny asked. Harry panted but soon his energy returned. "Yeah, I'm ok phew that took a lot out of me" Harry said. Clockwork drifted over to them. "You did very well Harry, especially for your first time, when you're ready I would like for us to resume" Clockwork said. Harry nodded and once again closed his eyes and focused his mind. For the next hour Clockwork sent various small probes to Harry's mind until Harry could successfully shake them off each time quicker than the last.

"Alright Harry, I think that's enough for tonight" Clockwork concluded. "Thanks, how'd I do" Harry asked. "Very good, your shielding needs a good bit of work, but your focus was excellent and your timing was good" Clockwork told Harry. "Well I think that's our cue to leave, Clockwork great to see you again" Danny said taking Harry's arm and levitating them up into the air. "And you Danny, Oh and Harry make sure to practise meditation before going to bed as your mind is most vulnerable in your sleep" Clockwork said before drifting back into the shadows.

"So what'd you think?" Danny asked as they flew back through the Ghost Zone. "He's not what I expected, he's very easy-going. I expected him to be all serious and strict be he's alright" Harry confessed. Danny nodded understandingly. "Yeah, that's what I thought at first but he can be mysterious and cryptic when he needs to be but he generally means well" Danny replied. Eventually they reached a point in the ghost zone where Danny pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. A glowing oval portal appeared in front of them which the two boys flew through into the Transfiguration classroom.

"I never got to ask you but how are things going in the Order?" Harry asked hoping to receive some news from someone who would speak without having to wait for approval from Dumbledore. "Very good actually, Hagrid was across seas lately to try and help recruit giants but he got into a spot of bother with some of Voldemort's Death Eaters but he managed to get a message to us so myself, The Order and my family and friends managed to get together and defeat some of old Snakey's boy band as well as a few rogue giants who wanted to join him. Hagrid and my sister/clone Dani managed to recruit most of the tribe into the Order as an added bonus" Danny told Harry. Harry was stunned. From what he heard about Giants they had nearly died out as they were killed off by wizards or they killed each other.

"Wow, that's wow" Harry whispered in an awed voice. Once he found his voice he asked "Won't you get in trouble for telling me this, I mean if Voldemort looks into my head won't he find out this information" Harry reasoned. Danny chuckled. "Harry's he already knows this information and from Hook-nose Greasy told us he was pretty pissed off at his followers".

"_So that explains why my scar has been so active in the last few days" _Harry thought. Danny continued on "The only one who'd make a big deal out of it would be and Dumbledore, there still dead set on this whole _You're all to young _mantra however myself and the Order believe that forewarned is forearmed". Danny clasped Harry's shoulder and said "Don't worry so much Harry you'll have hair as white as mine if you do".

"I can't help it, Dumbledore's not talking to me, Voldemort's on the move, Fudge is as good as helping him and Umbridge won't let us use any defensive magic at all, what am I supposed to do?" Harry half shouted, venting his frustration out on Danny who was packing up the machine. He turned to Harry and said "I know Harry that it's been real difficult especially with Twinkles acting all secretive and everybody telling you to suck it up but my advice for you Harry is start depending on yourself, from what I've heard about your time here in Hogwarts that's generally what kept you alive up until this point. Umbridge won't let you practise magic you do it yourself, she gives you trouble you prank the crap out of her Comprende?" Danny asked. "Yeah, ok I'll try that" Harry said.

"Alright then I'll see you here next week Harry same time, same place" Danny instructed. "Okay see you next week" Danny grabbed the box and disappeared in a puff of green smoke and Harry was left alone. Harry glanced at his watch at decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew ended and tell Ron and Hermione what he learned. Along the way he began thinking of ways to prank Umbridge when she least expected it. Harry smirked as few good plans and ideas came to mind. He vowed that by the end of the year he would have Umbridge begging to leave the castle.

Next morning Hermione and Ron were still discussing the facts Harry shared with them last night. "Oh Giants, that must have been so dangerous he and the Order are lucky to be alive and that he's not a full ghost by now" Hermione tittered. Ron had a different opinion however. "I think it was bloody brilliant, not only did they take on Giants and Death Eaters but now we've a good few of them on our side. You-Know-Who must be pitching a fit right now". Harry agreed with Ron on that. Voldemort had been particularly violent these past few days but thankfully thanks to some of Danny's training he was able to at least dim some of the flashes as well as the burn in his scar.

As the trio walked up to the Great Hall Ron caught sight of something. "Oh no, I think things have got worse" Ron said indicating a sign on the wall of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione read.

**Educational Decree No. 1 **_Dolores Umbridge has been appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts._

"High Inquisitor, isn't that like an inspector or something?" Harry asked. They proceeded into the Great Hall and happened to glance up at the table and were worried to see the teachers looking especially grave while Umbridge looked extremely happy and smug which made her face uglier than the trio thought possible. Students appeared to be gossiping over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione managed to get a hold of copy of the newspaper. It read.

"MINSTRY SEEKS TO REFORM HOGWARTS"

_In recent years there have been a growing number of concerns as to whether the high standard quality of Hogwarts School is being maintained. In answer to parent's prayers Fudge recently appointed Madame Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge as Defence Teacher in Hogwarts. Fudge commented on the move. "After the immediate success of Prof. Umbridge as Defense Teacher I first felt relieved that she had been welcomed with open arms. However my dear Undersecretary gave me alarming news as to the rapidly declining state of educational standards so I decided to take action by appointing Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts school who will have powers to address the serious falling standards at Hogwarts School. Should she see fit relieve and get rid of teachers who are unsatisfactory, rewrite and create knew school rules to better the decorum, all of which done in the name of insuring a better education for the next generation of Witches and Wizards" Speaking from his manor last night Lucius Malfoy supported the move wholeheartedly. "A lot of us have grown both wary and weary of Dumbledore's shortcomings and a lot of us are pleased that our good Minister is finally addressing these issues" _

The trio stared at the paper in shock, neither of them quite believing the crap they had just read or the fact that someone had the audacity to put this kind of garbage on paper.

"Immediate WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Reform Hogwarts?" Hermione whispered.

"Welcome with open arms, are these people total and utter nutters?" Ron said.

Eventually the trio calmed down. "Alright let's not lose our heads" Hermione said soothingly. "Yeah I mean if Dumbledore has anything to say about it old Umbridge will be out by the end of the year" Ron stated half convincingly. "I don't know, judging by the look on that hags face up there I'd say things are about to get a whole lot worse" Harry said dreading the months to come.

Harry's prediction proved true. In two weeks Umbridge had managed to implement at least 10 new ridiculous laws which included: boys and girls were not permitted to be within eight inches of each other or all shrits are to be tucked in absolutely no scruffiness. There lessons were inspected every few days. From what Harry garnered Binns, Flitwick, Mcgonagall, Snape, Sprout and Sinistra were staying for good but Hagrid and Trelawney were up for the chop. It became very heated one night in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Foul evil gargoyle, we're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our OWLs, She's taking over the entire BLOODY SCHOOL" Hermione ranted. Ron turned towards a radio which was giving out a live broadcast.

"_Furthermore we have confirmed that these disappearances are the work of Sirius Black" _Fudge stated. Harry walked over and switched the radio off not wanting to listen to another word of Fudge's nonsense. A noise by the fireplace caught the teenager's attention. Sirius Blacks head was floating in the fireplace.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Answering your letter, you said you were worried about Umbridge, what's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius ventured. "Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all" Harry said desperately. "Well I'm not surprised, latest intelligence suggests that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat" Sirius answered. "Combat? What does he think that we're forming some sort of wizard army or something" Ron put in. "That's exactly what he thinks, that Dumbledore is amassing forces to take on the Ministry, he's growing more paranoid by the minute and not to alarm you but things haven't going at well at the Order. That fluke with the giants was pure luck put these disappearances are just as they started before, Voldemort is on the move" Sirius confessed.

"What do we do?" Harry asked. Sirius looked behind him however. "Someone's coming, I'm sorry I can't be of any more help but for now it looks like you're on your own" Sirius said before dipping his head back into the fireplace.

Hermione got up and walked towards the window looking determined. "He really is out there isn't he?: We have _got _to be able to defend ourselves and if Umbridge refuses to teach us how than we need someone who will" With that statement Hermione turned towards harry and Ron and the three shared a knowing look.

"Hermione are you sure you've actually thought this through, I mean who'd want to be taught by me, I'm a nutter remember?" Harry argued now feeling extremely nervous about the idea of actually starting and teaching a Defense Club. "Put it this way mate, there's no way you can be any worse than old toadface" Ron reasoned. Harry gave Ron a scathing look in response. "Thanks Ron".

Eventually the trio arrived at the HogsHead were Hermione ordered everyone to meet. They opened up the door and were immediately hit by smell of goats and straw. the bar itself was extremely dusty and dimly lit. there were only a few people in the bar. there were a few hags in the corner as well as a man covered completely in bandages and a witch whose face was covered by a black veil. "Well, this is cozy" Ron sarcastically stated. Hermione responded. "I thought it would be best to meet somewhere of the beaten track". Harry was glancing around the room for any signs of danger. "I don't like the look of this place Hermione, have you considered it might be Umbridge under that veil" Harry asked indicating the veiled woman. "I doubt it, she would think she was to posh to come into a bar like this, besides Umbridge is a lot shorter than her... and fatter" Hermione said tacking the last bit in as an afterthought which caused Ron and Harry to snort.

Harry ordered three Butterbeers which left Harry wondering if he should check the Butterbeers for any diseases. As they were discussing what they were going to say the first students arrived. They were Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan followed by Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Coming in after them were Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldenstein Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. next came Hufflepuffs who comprised of Ernie Maximillian, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Cho Chang and Marrietta Edgecomb followed by Dennis and Colin Creevey along with Parvati and Padma Patil with Lavender Brown. The last to come in were Cormac McClagen, Zachariah Smith and Su Lee.

"How many people did you invite" Harry half-growled into Hermione's ear which cause her to gulp slightly and meekly reply "A fair few, some I didn't even expect to turn up" Eventually the group of students settled down. Hermione rose to her feet looking scared but determined. "Er, Hi well you all know why we called you here, we need a teacher, a _proper _teacher, one who has real experience defending himself against the Dark Arts" Hermione made to continue on but Zachariah rudely interrupted her. "Why?" Zachariah asked. "Why? because you-know-who is back you tosspot!" Ron spat who like Harry began to despise Zachariah. "So he says" Zachariah sneered jerking his head in Harry's direction. Hermione too seemed to be having trouble keeping a civil tongue. "So Dumbledore says" Hermione defended. "So Dumbledore says just because he says, the point is where's the proof perhaps if Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed?" Zachariah inquired. judging by the way everyone was leaning towards him Harry guessed the majority of the people that came here today only wanted to learn the truth of Cedric's death.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about Cedric's death so if that's why your here, you might as well leave" Harry said finally standing up. Harry then heard Susan Bones speak. "Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm, a fully corporeal one that is". Hermione seemed to seize on that. "Yes' I've seen it". "Blimey Harry I didn't know you could do that "Dean exclaimed in awe. "In second year, he, he killed that basilisk with the, the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville squeaked. Ron tacked on. "Third year he fought off a hundred Dementors at once". Hermione then nailed the whole thing with "And last year he really did fight You-Know-Who".

Harry was tired of listening to this conversation. "Look it all sounds great when you say it like that, but I had loads of help and sheer dumb luck. Facing these things isn't like school because in school you make a mistake you can come back and try again but when you are seconds away from being killed or watching a friend die, none of you know what that's like" Harry said sitting down. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "You're right Harry, that's why we need this, so that we can defend ourselves and come out alive in situations like that especially if were going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort" Hermione finished and everyone gasp. she laid down a long peace of parchment for everyone to sign. A young boy who appeared to be in first year asked Harry. "He really is out their isn't he?". Harry nodded. the boy looked around at his peers and got up off his chair. he went over to Hermione and signed his name on the parchment. There was a shifting of chairs as they others followed suit.

**-Yeah I know not a lot of Danny in this Chapter but I had to get the plot moving.**

**-In response to a review posted for the last chapter I wont be making Danny near invincible because then the story would just get old fast. So Danny is powerful against ghosts, wizards and other magical beings but he he's not superman. **


End file.
